For the love of Christi
by TheBitterOwl
Summary: Christi is new and joins the DWMA without a meister from the request of Lord Death. While going on missions with the gang she draws the attention of Death the risti and Kid start to grow close.But question appear and so does the arrival of a new witch and her secret weapon. What exactly does the witch want with Christi? KidxOC first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater just my character cuz if I did the anime would still be going and Crona would be a boy!

For the love of Christi

{Chapter 1}

**My name is not Chris!**

It was a cold night in Death City; all was silent expect for the sound of a young girl crying. The sound of her weeping echoing off of the brick walls of an empty and damp alleyway.

"Please don't die, Christa, don't die on me!" the girl shouted. In her arms she held a girl that looked to be the same age as her but she was cover in blood, and looked to be torn to pieces._ 'It's my fault if I would have stayed this would have never happened! Now because of my mistake she's dead.'_ She thought.

Her long curly black hair with green streaks covered her face as her shoulders shook with each loud and deep breath she took. The girl that she still held in her arms face look as white as paper. Covering her face was her own blood. The body convulsed before going completely limp in the crying girls arms.

'_I wasn't even here to help her out... I abandoned her! How could I!'_She mentally yelled at herself.

The tears of the mourning girl dripped on the face of the dead girl as she laid her forehead on hers.

'_Please I have no one else.'_ She sniffled.

"And that's how students…..and Black*Star!" Professor Stein shouted as he flung a scalp in the direction of a sleeping Black*Star. It went right threw his blue hair and hit the wooden desk behind him.

Jerking his head up from his arms Black*Star looked behind and around the class.

"Wait what?" he questioned.

"As I was saying that's how dissection started a new age in medical breakthrough." Stein finished.

"Oh and also we will have a new student joining our class tomorrow." He added just before the bell rang, as students piled out of the class room.

"What a new student? My father didn't inform me of this." Kid said as he rose from his seat.

"Yeah apparently this student is a powerful weapon." Stein answered as he turned the screw in his head.

"Really?" Maka asked as she walked down the stairs followed by the whole gang.

"Well not as powerful as the one and only Black*Star!" Black*Star yelled as he stood on top of one of the desks.

"Black*Star get down." Tsubaki urged looking up at him.

"I suggest you listen to your weapon or else you will be the next thing that I dissect in class." Stein said as he turned his back to them.

Black*Star hopped off the table with his head hanging low, Tsubaki patting his back and awkwardly laughing as they continued down.

"So what's the new students' name?" Liz calmly asked, as she checked her nails.

"Let's see…" Stein picked up a clip board from his desk. "Chris Ortega." He said sounding displeased.

"Ha with an uncool last name like Ortega, I doubt that he's that strong." Soul said as he stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Soul I don't think it would be a good idea to underestimate him." Maka responded shifting the books in her arms. They were really starting to give her a cramp in her back. They all then exited the room.

'_One weapon having a lot of power and my father never mentioned anything to me? I'll talk to him right now.'_

Kid stopped in the middle of his perfectly symmetrical stride. Everyone stopped their own conversations to see what was bothering him.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to see my father." He said as he turned around leaving the group.

"I wonder what got into him?" Soul said out loud.

"Who know he's always got a problem." Black*Star responded as everyone turned to look at him. "What you know it's true!" he said defensively as he put his hands up.

'_Yeah it's true.'_ They all mentally said in unison without realizing it.

Kid's footsteps echoed through the hallway. He slowly crossed over the red beams as he came up to the big red doors. He lightly pushed them, they creaked open revealing Lord Death sitting down on a cushion drinking tea with Sid.

"Oh hey Kiddo! How's it going? "Lord Death said waving to his son. Sid turned nodding his pale blue head to Kid as he got up.

"I'll talk to you later Lord Death." Sid said as he started walking out of the room the doors making a low almost inaudible sound as the closed.

"Okay. " Death said as he gathered the cup of tea that was on the table.

"Kid would you want some tea?" he asked as he turned to face him holding a teapot filled with tea.

"No father I came to ask you something that I just heard. Is it true that there is a new student coming to the Academy?" he stated.

"Oh yes that is true, the new student will be coming here and won't have a partner." He responded.

"Is the new student really that good or is it that they can't find a meister?" Kid asked.

"Yes also because Christi doesn't want another partner and I respect Christi's wishes and think Christi will do just fine." Lord death said.

"Christi? That sounds too much like a girly name don't you think?" Kid said confused putting a hand on his chin.

"I wouldn't understand why not?" Lord Death said as he bounced in front of his son.

"Okay well I got to go." Kid said as he turned around half waving to his father.

"Okay see you around Kiddo!" he happily said.

'_Christi! Hum that nickname is just so odd for a boy to have.'_

"Hey Kid!" shouted Patty as she shook him as they were walking out the school.

"Yes he said straightening up his posture.

"Gosh Kid you've out of it ever since you went to see Lord Death." Liz explained as she walked besides her twin sister Patty.

"Ha, ha, ha he's probably afraid of getting beat up by that Chris kid." Black*Star answered as he walked with he hands wrapped around the back of neck so that his elbows where in the air.

"But don't worry big old Black*Star will get to him first!" he shouted as he jumped in front of the group, facing them. Ignoring him they all continued on. Because really they all knew how this would happen always like usual anytime a new student would arrive to school. He would challenge them to fight sometimes the students would be smart enough to not take him up but others had to learn the hard way not to except a challenge from him. So far he has had 15 victories, he may have seemed to have such a huge ego but he did have the skills to back it up.

"So anyone want to meet up here to greet the new student?" Maka offered. She knew that she had to be here so that she could get Stein to come out as usual and witness the fight.

"Sure." Responded Soul. "Just to see the fight that will break out."

"Yay! Fighting!" Yelled Patty as she clapped her hands together. She always enjoyed the fights so that she could be yelling like a football coach to Black*Star heck even the group thought that she loved these fight more than Black*Star himself! But one person that they all knew for sure that didn't like the fights was Tsubaki. She would always even though she knew it would never work try to get Black*Star to call the fight off. Sometimes she would even not fight with him but that really didn't even make a difference he would still fight and still win even if he didn't have her.

"Okay then, meet here tomorrow before class starts." Kid said.

Everyone nodded in agreement going each their separate ways so that they could go home, walking down the mile long steps.

"Come on where the heck is he?" Black*Star questioned holding his left hand up to his face to block the light from the evilly grinning sun. That was blinding him from searching for the new student.

"Black*Star, are you sure that you want to do this, why don't we welcome the new student this time?" Tsubaki said. She knew it wasn't going to work but she kept on trying too anyways.

"Nope I'm a star and to prove my point I need to have no mercy." He responded back to her.

"Yeah just face it Black*Star will never quit." Soul said with his hands in his pockets. Maka was closely following behind him.

"I guess so." Tsubaki said finally giving up.

"Ha, ha! Fight, fight, fight!" Patty was yelling leading Kid and Liz. Liz looked dead beat tired.

"She didn't sleep at all last night!" Liz growled as she stood next to Maka and Tsubaki.

"Uh really even Kid is here early where is the new kid!" Black*Star shouted losing patience.

"Right here!" Came a shout from behind the group. They all jumped not expecting anyone behind them. They then all turned around to see a girl. The thing that stuck out the most about the girl was the color of her hair; it was black with bright green streaks in it. She had it tied up in a high pony tail on one to right side of her head with full bangs that covered her forehead. The hair in the pony tail went all the way down to the middle of her upper arm.

Seeing this sight caused Kid to go into a panic.

'_Her hair its. Its asymmetrical! What a fool what person does something like that?" _He thought to himself. But what he didn't know was that on the outside he was kneeling over hitting the ground with his fists.

But nobody was noticing his actions all and any attention was put on the girl. She has mint green eyes; she had two green spikes piercing one on either side of her lower lip. She was wearing a black and green striped scoop neck short sleeves tee shirt, grey shorts that stopped at the middle of her thigh. Under the shorts she wore black legging with black ankle boots. She was tan and had her hands on her hips.

"So are you guys not going to talk to me?" she questioned to the group she had a Spanish accent that was very rich.

"What you're not Chris are you?" Black*Star said pointing to her.

_'¿Qué les hace pensar que es mi nombre?' (_Trans: what makes them think that's my name?) She thought to herself.

"No my names is not Chris its Christina Ortega, but just call me Christi." She responded.

"But you're supposed to be a boy!" Black*Star shouted.

"Hm?" She said as she grabbed her boobs and squished them together.

"Nope I'm all girl any of you want to try for themselves?" She asked stopping to look at the group.

"Well actually-"

"Maka Chop!" Maka Slammed a book into Souls head before he could even finish speaking.

"Damn it Maka I was just joking" He said as rubbed his throbbing head. Maka turned her head ignoring him.

'_Bien esta escuela parece perfecta.'_ Trans(Well this school seems perfect.) she said sarcastically to herself as she watched Maka and Soul giving each other glares.

* * *

><p>AN:well this is the end of chapter one of FTLOC hope you enjoyed please review to tell me what you think cuz this is my first this will be a KidxChristi fanfict. And i will have alot of the translating because Christi will talk in spanish and sometimes think like that too.<p>

Preview of chapter 2:Christi is chanlleged to a fight will Black*Star who will win?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater just Christi because I couldn't manage the time schedule.**

**Special thanks to MusicOfMadness for adding this story to your story alert! This chapter is just for you! **

**{Chapter 2}**

**Fight with Black*Star, Is losing that bad?**

Christi stared blankly at the scene that was beholed to her mint green eyes. Kid curled up on the floor crying, Maka and Soul auguring and last but not least Black*Star approaching her.

"Well I'm the all mightily Black*Star-"Black*Star started but was cut off by the gasp of Christi.

"You mean thee Black*Star?" She said in shock taking both of her hand to cover her mouth.

"Yes I am so what have you heard about me?" He asked smiling more from the big boost that he was getting from his ego.

"I never have heard of you but just from talking to you I can tell you have a big ego." She responded as Black*Star slouched.

"But that doesn't matter I'm going to show you who I am!" he said getting up in her face.

"Back off show off!" She shouted as she turned away from him. This got the attention of the gang.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Black*Star said to her back. She froze crossed her arms and turned to look back at him.

"Black*Star! She doesn't even have a meister." Tsubaki said coming closer to Black*Star as an attempt to stop him.

"I don't care, if she is as good as Lord Death thinks she is then she won't have a problem." He said stalking closer to Christi.

"Okay." Christi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait I don't think you want to do that." Tsubaki desperately said to Christi.

"No its fine if that's what it's going to take to get him off my back them it's worth it." She reassured Tsubaki getting in a battle stance.

"Yay fighting!" Patti shouted. She had been waiting for this to happen since yesterday.

With the shouts of fighting going on some of the other DWMA students ran because they always knew how they would end some other students started to form a group around Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Christi. Patti was close in front of the crowd jumping up and down. While Kid, Liz, Maka, and Soul tried getting closer to see.

"Come on Tsubaki." Black*Star said putting his hand out.

"No." She responded hesitantly.

"What?" he said confused.

"I'm not going too, you know that you don't need to do this and it's not fair to her for me to fight." She explained.

"Fine then if that's how you want it I don't need you to win this and besides it then becomes a one on one fight." He said approaching Christi with a crazy glare in his eye.

"You ready?" He said getting in his stance.

"Just waiting for you." She replied nodding her head.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" they both shouted as they charged at each other.

Black*Star tried punching her but she moved her head to the left just in time. But unlucky for her Black*Star was able to grab on to her curly hair that was up in the pony tail. Clutching it in his hand he yanked on it to pull her in closer.

She yelled as he dragged her in closer. Taking his chance his chance he punched her. Christi made a loud squeal as he came in close for a second punch but that was stopped as Christi turned her left arm into a sleek Sword blade that had bright green circles on the flat side of the blade. Taking the blade hand she sliced off the clump of hair that he was still holding.

Black*Star looked at the small collection of hair he still was holding, dumbstruck.

"I was needing to get a trim anyways." She said causally as she backed up from him taking her breath.

Black*Star dropped the clump of hair looking at her as he charged at her for a second attack. As he ran to her she dropped down to lay flat on her back. With Black*Star drawing close she kicked her right leg out to kick him right in the groin as passed above her. She let out a little giggle as she heard him yelp with pain.

He fell to the stone ground as grabbed his privates with a pained look on his face. The crowd of students bursted out laughing as Christi stood to wipe the side of her mouth which had a bit of blood. Kid watched as she stood up.

'_She has a lot of strength and is a bit stupid wanting to fight with Black*Star without a meister.' _He thought mentally to himself.

"I'm not done with you!" Black*Star yelled as he got up to a standing position.

Christi shrugged still keeping her back to him. "Okay." She accepted standing her ground.

Black*Star ran to her when he got close to her she pushed out her elbow which hit him right in the face. Making Black*Star fall back.

"Mi Dios tu cabeza es difícil!" Trans (My god your head is hard!) She said rubbing her elbow.

Ignoring her Black*Star got right back up and ran at her again. With having no time to move Christi watched as Black*Star came up to her at a fast speed. When he was close enough range he shouted. "Soul Menace!" Bringing both of his fists to her chest and stomach. Christi's breath was knocked right out of her she fell hard on her back.

She was still in shock as she started to groan as she leaned to her side.

"I'll admit that hurt but I'm not backing down that easy." She said dusting herself off.

She ran right back at him again punching him but he grabbed her pulling her down with him. They both fell flat on their backs not caring about the pain as they stumbled on top of each other throwing punches. But Black*Star wrapped his hands around her shoulders and head butted her. Black*Star both fell back flat on their backs again. Christi got back up and straddled him. As she did so she transformed her lower right arm into a sword blade just like before but this time the green circles on the blade turned into spikes just like the piercings that she had.

"Give up now cuz I've won!" She shouted putting the blade next to his throat. She had an evil smile on her face. The group of students cheered she had been the first one besides Kid to beat him. But as soon as the crowd appeared they all disappeared talking about the fight and especially the new student.

"I can't believe it!" Kid said not even caring about how she was unsymmetrical.

"Well you should." Came the voice of a calm teacher rolling in his chair. Maka, Kid, and Soul all looked at Stein in Disbelief.

"When did you get here?" Maka asked she had been paying so much attention to the fight that she never noticed that Stein had showed up.

"Oh I've been here since Christi was staring blankly at you and Soul fighting." He responded coolly.

"Oh yeah that I already forgot." She nervously said turning red.

"Man that was fun!" Christi said as she walked up to the group with a big smile on her bruised face.

"That was a cool fight back there." Soul said to Christi.

"Thanks, what your guys' names?" She asked pointing to the group.

"Well as you know" Maka started "That's Black*Star that you just fought. This is Soul my weapon, that's Death the Kid" she said pointing to Kid who was still out of it in his thoughts.

"And that's his weapons twin guns Liz and Patti. And Black*Star's weapon Tsubaki. And I'm Maka." She finished getting everyone in the group announced.

"Hi." Christi said to all of them.

"So I got to go to Lord Death he wanted to see me when I arrived." She said pointing back to the school.

"Oh we'll follow you." Maka said walking right up beside her. Christi Smiled as the rest of the group followed by a mad Black*Star stalking behind them.

They walked up into the long silent hallway that had red beams overhead. They pushed open the big doors to the Death room to greet a bouncing reaper.

"Hey guys' looks like you guys have just met Christina." He said.

"Yes but no one told us that she was a girl." Soul said. This was probably what the whole group was thinking.

"Oh well I wanted to leave that as a surprise for you guys'." He responded defending himself.

"Yeah that was a surprise." Liz said still tired.

"Yes but it looks like you also had a fight as well." He questioned looking at Christi and Black*Star. "So who won?"

Christi lightly raised her hand.

"Hm. I shouldn't have expected anything less you two are very good fighters." He complemented them both.

"Yeah so what class am I going to be in?" Christi asked Lord Death.

"Oh for today I will have you be showed around the school by my son Kid. But tomorrow you wil be in the same class with them." He said.

"Okay." She said

"Great first she steals my spot light and then she ends up in the same class as me." Black*Star groaned.

"Will you just shut up! Wait I just remembered." She said as she walked up to Black*Star.

"This is for touching my chest." She shouted as she slapped him. He was in shock caught off guard by her move. His check turned red leaving a hand print where she slapped him. Everyone was just staring dumbstruck by her action.

"You know what!" Black*Star shouted at her as he tried to punch her.

"What!" she yelled at him as she tried to grab him.

"You're a real pain!" he said

"Well look who's talking." They shouted back and forth. But they didn't hear the commands of Lord Death.

"Can you two please stop." He said. Not getting the respect that he wanted he cleared his throat and used his actual scary voice.

"Stop fighting and get out of here right now!" he yelled. That got everyone's attention especially Black*Star and Christi.

"Now before I Reaper Chop you both!" he continued.

They all ran out of the Death Room with a look of fear on their faces.

"What's a Reaper Chop?" Christi asked as they ran out of the room through the hall.

"Trust us you don't want to know!" the whole group shouted as they continued to the main hallways. Black*Star nodded know just too much about them personally.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading as you can tell i suck at fight scenes but oh well hope you liked reading it as much as i did writing it!<strong>

**the songs that i listened to while doing writing this was Survive by sick puppies and your gunna go far kid by the offspring**

**Also please review! **

**Preview of chapter 3: Christi spends the day with Kid how will things go? stay to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater**

**{Chapter 3}**

**Spending the day with ODC **

**It's party time?**

"So I guess we better get going to class before we do get late." Maka said going down one of the hallways. Everyone else following but Kid, Patti, Liz.

"I'm too tired to go showing her the whole school, I'm just gunna go with them k?" She said as she walked behind them.

"I'm coming too sis!" Patti yelled following her slouching sister. "Oh bye Chrissy! You're really cool." She finished.

"Oh please don't call me….Chrissy." She said cringing as she said the nickname like it brought up bad memories.

"Just so rude look at her posture it's so asymmetrical." Kid said as he glared at Liz. "Just like your hair!" He continued pointing at Christi.

"Uh okay let me just take my hair out then if it bugs you that much. So are we going to take that tour or what?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of the pony it all barely fell to her shoulders from when she cut it.

"Yes I guess we should get started." He said, walking forward.

They silently walked up a long hallway the candles that were lit at each end flickering as they passed by.

"Okay this is the Classroom that we have." He said breaking the silence as he pointed to a door at his right. Christi nodded her head in understanding. They continued on till they came up to a large wall that had missions placed on a wood board.

"And this is where we get are missions from." He said as he nodded his head in the direction of it.

"Well this is becoming so much more fun by the second." Christi said raising her arms up into the air as she stretched. A sharp pain went up her to her shoulders.

"Ow. That Black*Star kid he really is weird does he have ADHD?" She asked rubbing her left shoulder.

"That's an answer we would all like to know." He coolly said as they continued walking. "If you are still hurt after the tour we can stop by the Infirmary."

"No, gracias." Trans (No thanks) "I'll live, but I think it will be more fun leaving this tour and going out to have some fun. What do you think?" She asked him.

"Oh well you're going to need to know your way around this school."

"I'll pass that bridge when it comes." She urged as she took his hand and started dragging him towards the exit. They started walking outside down the mile long stairs. So why don't you have a meister?" Kid asked her as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well... (Hiccup) I've just didn't think that I (hiccup) needed one." She forced out having a hard time saying it.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Kid said concerned.

"No it's just that when I get nervous I start to hiccup it's a bad fear kind of habit that I've had for years." She answered to him.

"Oh es tal un bonito día caluroso hoy." Trans (Oh it's such a nice hot day today.) She said trying to change the subject.

"Sí lo es y el sol es tan simétrico como siempre es." Trans (Yes it is and the sun is as symmetrical as is always is) Kid responded.

"Wait you can speak Spanish?" Christi questioned.

"Yes, since I will become a reaper someday I will need to know how to commutate with people of all languages. I can speak other languages too. "He said as if it was nothing.

"Hm that's impressive." She said nodding her head as they started walking down the street.

"So if your problem." Christi started. "If you have this problem about symmetry then why do you have the three lines in your hair?"

"You're right I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage!" He said bursting into a big hysterical mess in front of Christi.

'_Should have known not to ask that!' _Christi said mentally kicking herself.

"Just calm down Kid you're going to be a reaper someday big and powerful don't think just because you are unsymmetrical that it's the end for you." She said reassuringly.

Kid got up and looked her in the eye. "You're right sorry for the way I was acting." He apologized as he put back together his dignity.

"It's fine we all got our problems." She said as she walked.

Kid summoned out Beelzebub as they continued on silently. They turned down an alley and Kid fell off his skateboard and yelled. Christi was still looking up at the sky and turned to Kid to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"It's it's unsymmetrical!" He responded not looking at her but ahead.

"What is?" She following where he was looking a screamed as well jumping back. What stood before them was…was... A cat! It had black fur and clumps of white spotted everywhere else.

"See its a shame." Kid said looking at a frightened Christi

"No its that it's a cat!" Kid looked at her like she was crazy.

'_really a cat that's nothing to be scared of!'_ He thought to himself. He then busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She said her face starting to turn red.

"You're afraid of cats!" He shouted making the cat run past them. She jumped closer to Kid watching the cat leave.

"So what at least I don't have a problem with symmetry!" She yelled back. Kid stopped laughing and turned red as well.

"True." He said. "So why are you so scared of cats for?"

"I just don't like them; let's just say cats and me don't get along." She responded leaving it at that. Kid nodded understanding where she was going.

"So can you do tricks on your skateboard?" She asked him pointing her foot toward his board.

"Yes I can." He said walking up to it and kicking it up into his hand.

"Cool can I try? I've always wanted to learn how to ride one but I just never got to try." She said rubbing her arm.

"Sure." He said handing her the board. She laid it on the ground and stuck her arms out to her sides as she lightly put her right foot on the board. Then she put her other foot on follow. But as soon as she got on she wobbled and board slide from under her as she started to fall back.

She let out a scream as she was caught right before she could hit the ground. Kid lifted her up on to her feet.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

Kid grabbed the board again putting it in front of her but this time he put both hands on her sides so that she would not fall this time. Christi looked at him, and he shrugged.

"Just to make sure you don't fall again." He said. She nodded. Repeating the same thing that she did the last time she stood on the board but not falling this time. Turning to Kid she smiled. Taking her right foot of the board to kicked lightly pushing the board forward with Kid following at her side. Her smile grew. Repeating that step over she continued going forward until both her and Kid left the alleyway. She started to laugh.

'_I'm actually riding a skateboard I never thought I could do that.'_ She shouted out in her head.

Kid smiled. _'Even if her smile is unsymmetrical she doesn't look like garbage.' _They continued on like that both silently smiling as she kept on going through the street. But soon there silence was cut off.

"Yahoo!" Christi fell off the board and on top of Kid. They both stared at each other their faces turning red.

"Black*Star you idiot!" Christi shouted as she got up from Kid.

"Well you see that Tsubaki look who was getting all touchy touchy with Christi." He said sarcastically as he turned to his weapon.

"No it's not what it looks like!" both Christi and Kid said at the same time. They looked at each other again.

"He was just showing me how to ride his skateboard." She said defending herself with her arms up.

"Black*Star can't you just leave them alone." Tsubaki said walking up next to them followed by the whole group.

"We were looking all over the school for you two." Maka said waving to them both.

"Oh I got bored so we decided to leave." Christi said.

"Okay so now that we found you two we wanted to know if Christi would like to come to a party that we are holding for Christi." Maka continued.

"Sure. Do you mean right now?" Christi asked. Maka nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Christi said. The whole group followed as Soul and Maka lead the way to their apartment.

They walked up to their apartment and the smell of food could be smelt outside the door. Opening the door they found a Blair in her cat form about to eat a big meal that she set out on the table. She turned to them and smiled. She jumped up and ran to greet them at the door. Kid could feel Christi get nervous as she jumped back a bit as the cat came closer.

"Who's this?" Blair said walking up closer to Christi who was now hiding behind Kid.

"Ponte ese gato lejos de mí." Trans (Please get that cat away from me.) She said.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"Um Blair could you please transform Christi doesn't like cats." Kid said to Blair who was looking up to them.

"oh okay." She said happily as she transformed.

'_Wait she just transformed dos that mean that she is a witch?'_ Christi thought to herself.

"So are you a witch?" She asked as she moved from behind Kid.

"Me? No I'm just a cat with strong magic powers." She stated lightly.

"Okay." She responded.

"Well the all mightily Black*Star is going to eat." Black*Star said as he walked into the kitchen."

"That's true come and eat you guys I made it!" Blair said pointing toward the table.

They all gathered at the table dishing there food. Black*Star was stuffing his face more than what you think could be possible with at least a handful of every dish that was on the table. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and talking.

But Christi started to scratch her arms. On her arms appeared little red bumps. She started to get nervous.

'_I no really when did I even eat it?'_ She thought to herself.

"Um Blair." Christi started looking up at everyone. "Do you have fish in any of the things that you made?" She asked.

"Yup what do you think is in the casserole." She said joking.

"Oh no!" Christi said getting up as her breathing started to get uneven. Everyone was staring at her in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Ask Maka.

"I'm allergic to fish." She said as more bumps started to spread all over her arms.

"Oh no what's going to happen?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

"I break out in hives and my throat closes up." She said to them as she walked out of the room looking for a restroom.

"What can we do?" Ask Liz.

"Where's the restroom?" Christi asked not answering the question.

"It's the door right there." Soul said pointing to a door.

"Do you need help?" Kid asked.

"No I'll be fine." She said as she closed the door behind her. Doing so she took the eppie pen out of her pocket.

'_Its okay you just need to take your shot.' _She said calming herself. Pulling down her pants she gave herself the shot in her thigh. She pulled back up her pants and let out a sigh as she slid down the wall. Closing her eyes she gave took a couple of deep breaths as she got back up to look at herself in the mirror. She proceeded to wash her hands and splash some water on her face. She then dried her face and hands. She opened the door to see the faces of all her friends looking at her with concern.

"So are you okay?" Liz said breathing the silence.

"Sí, todo está bajo control." Trans (Yes everything is under control)

"What?" Soul said confused.

"I'm fine." She said. A big sigh of relief could be heard from the group as they all started to smile.

"Sorry Christi I didn't know." Blair said.

"Oh no its fine don't worry about." She said waving off her apology.

"Well its getting kind of late so I think I'm gunna start going home." She said to the group as she walked up to the door.

"Really but you just got here?" Patti said.

"Yeah I've had a long day." She said back.

"Let me walk you home." Kid said getting up drawing the attention of everyone looking at him.

"No encontrarás mi camino de regreso." Trans (No I'll find my way back.) She said to him.

"Vale nos vemos mañana." Trans (Okay see you tomorrow) kid said back her.

"English please." Black*Star shouted.

"Oh its nothing." Christi said remembering that she was leaving. She waved to everyone as she walked out the door.

'_it's still daylight, I can maybe squeeze in some time to see her.'_ She said as she walked down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to AryssaTheGirl for adding this to your story alert,ThatgirlintheMickeyMouse Shirt for adding this to your favorites,and CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid for doing both and also reviewing!<strong>

**Hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think in a review! **

**{Chapter 4: I'm so grave. I miss you.} Christi goes a vistits someone special to her and tells them about her day.**

**Christi:Por favor, revise!**

**Me: Um in english?**

**Christi:Oh sorry please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner but a lot has been going on from my phone breaking down on me, starting golf (I know I know im such a nerd XD) **

**Time for a shout out to my peeps! **

**Thanks to: Msdbzgal for commenting, Down for commenting, for jgal747 for adding this too her favorites, neko-chan190138 for also adding this to favorites. And a big thanks to CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid for always commenting, and messaging to keep on going to with the story(because I would probably be updating once a month without her) So go check out her story **_**The Bright Sun.**_

**Some other authors who need some love are Koreto go check out her story **_**Fail of an Assassin **_**. And Grinn with her story **_**The New Kids. **_**I like their stories so go give them a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater because my parents wouldn't sign the papers!**

**{Chapter 4}**

**At the cemetery just me and you**

**Or so we think?**

Christi walked up the street. In hand she had a bundle of flowers. She had bought them from a little mom and pop store a couple of streets back. It had been ten minutes since she had left Maka's and Soul's apartment and since then she had put her hair up into a side bun. And all her bruises and cuts had healed up that where over her face and body. It was common for her ever since she was a little girl that she would heal fast. Didn't know why but it didn't bug her to worry about it so she just left it at that.

She came up to the rusted old metal bars of the cemetery. She looked at the piece Lord Death had given her. On it, it mapped out the cemetery but it marked out on exact spot. She followed the map looking up every couple of seconds to make sure she was going to the right place. She passed stone angels and flat tomb stones, some had flowers on them others didn't. She finally stopped at one upraised stone slab, on it it had a name printed "Chrisantha Ortega" Without thinking she sat down crossed legged on the freshly buried ground. As she did so she laid the bundle of flowers on the top of the grave stone. She stared at the cold solid stone running and tracing her fingers over the letters.

But unknown to her hidden behind the bushes outside the cemetery was Kid watching her. He had wondered why she was leaving so early and decided to follow her to make sure that she could make it home safe and also so that he could find out what is was with her that he felt was a bit off. After she had left the party a few minutes later Kid left and used his soul perception to find her and follow her. He followed her all the way to a cemetery. _'That's off why would she come to the cemetery?'_ he thought to himself. He hid behind the bushed and watched as she made her way to a tomb stone around the corner of the cemetery.

"I've missed you." Christi started off with a shaky voice. "

"Fui a la DWMA hoy, ustedes saben como cómo nos suponga demasiado. " Trans (I went to the DWMA today, you know like how we were suppose too) she continued

"La gente de allí es bonita, y tengo que aprender a montar una Junta skate demasiado." Trans (The people there are nice, and I got to learn how to ride a skate board too.)

"Ah y comí pescado hoy demasiado." Trans (Oh and I ate fish today too.) She said as she laid her head down on the tombstone. She started to silently cry.

"Tanto me puse a hacer sin ti aquí conmigo." Trans (So much I got to do without you here with me.) Her crying became a bit more louder. Kid at first could not hear her but now he could.

'_Who is it that she came to see?'_ He kept on thinking.

"Su todo es mi culpa que tu ha ido ahora. Espero que me perdone." Trans (Its all my fault that your gone now. I hope you forgive me.) she said weeping. After a couple of more seconds of crying she stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"I need to thank Lord Death for giving you a proper grave." She said as she turned around and left. As she left Kid waited and when she did leave he went over the fence using his skateboard and walked up to the grave stone that Christi was just at.

'_Chrisantha Ortega? Is that her sister?'_ He thought looking at the stone slab.

'_I'll try to see if I can get the answer out of her tomorrow.' _He said leaving the cemetery as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the short update last time but that chapter is needed to make the plot develop so I hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter.**

**Just wanted to say thanks of course to my readers and reviewers. And a big sorry to Grinn who I said in chapter four was a she when Grinn is a HE so sorry and thank you for telling me.**

**Disclaimer: As if a nerd like me could own Soul Eater! ^.^**

**{Chapter 5}**

**Classes at the DWMA **

**Who is Chrisantha?**

Christi walked up the steps to the DWMA to be greeted by the whole gang when she made it to the top. She smiled and waved to them as she got closer.

"So you feeling better after almost dying from eating fish? And it looks like your cuts and bruises have all healed up that was fast. " Asked Liz. Christi just giggled.

"Yup that's how it always is I'm just a fast healer thanks for asking."

"So you finally get to have your first day of class with us today." Maka smiled.

"Yes I do." She responded happy she finally getting to do something at the school. Kid walked up to her from the group.

"Christi I've got some questions." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Sure go ahead."

"Who is Chrisantha?" He continued getting the go ahead from Christi.

"Donde el infierno hiciste aquí ese nombre desde?" Trans (here the hell did you here that name from?) She said in a harsh tone getting the attention of the rest of the group on them.

Not wanting to be caught following her he quickly thought of a lie. "Fui al cementerio y cuando pasé VI esta piedra grave con una chica que tiene el mismo apellido de ustedes que sólo me preguntaba si conocieron." Trans (I went to the cemetery and when I passed by I saw this grave stone with a girl who has the same last name of you I was just wondering if you knew her.) He said quickly.

"Well you don't need to and don't have a right to know who she is so just forget about it." She snapped back at him.

"How can I when your hair unsymmetrical again!" he shouted just remembering her hair is in its usual side pony. Christi did her typical side smile and crossed her arms.

"That's good." She said looking him right in the eye.

'And so is your smile!" He continued. "Let me at least fix your hair." He reached for her hair but she turned her arm into her sword blade and slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. Kid grabbed his cheek and looked at her with the same amount of shocked that the rest of everyone who was watching them had.

"The least you could do is slap the other cheek to make it even!" He shouted still holding his cheek.

"That's fine with me!" Christi huffed as she stomped back to where Kid was. And once again turning her hand into its weapon form slapped him on his other cheek. She then stomped back to the front doors of the DWMA.

Everyone was still silent by what happened but Patti soon broke the silence by laughing. "Hahaha Kid just got slapped by Christi and his face is red!" Black*Star soon started laughing joining in laughing with her.

"Well that was not cool." Soul said.

"Don't you mean weird?" Maka questioned. "And does she even know where the class is at?" She continued.

But as soon as she asked Christi could be seen walking towards them.

"I don't know my way to the classroom." She stated.

"Well show you." Tsubaki said kindly as she started walking inside. With Black*Star, Maka and Soul walking close by. And further back was Kid with a red face. Not only from being slapped also from embarrassment. And behind him followed Liz trying to calm down a laughing Patti.

They walked into the school making a turn to go down a hallway. Patti's giggling had now just died down and they walked into the classroom, as they did so the bell rung. All the rest of the students who had not already made it to their seat slowly walked to them. Christi took a seat next to Maka and Kid. She plopped down in her seat and turned her face away from him.

'_He must have been following me? How else would he know? At least Lord Death won't tell him if he goes to ask him.' _She thought to herself.

'_Why did she get so mad like that for? Why won't she tell me who Chrisantha is? I'll ask my father he at least has to know.'_ Kid thought looking up at Christi.

After finishing his thought Stein rolled his way into the classroom then started writing down the notes on the board. Christi quietly asked Maka for some paper and pencil mentally reminding herself to bring her backpack with her school stuff tomorrow. She started writing down the notes given. But not too long after Kid poked her with the end of his pencil.

"¿Por qué no me dices?" Trans (Why won't you tell me) HE whispered to her.

Christi not turning around said "Tú quieres que te bofetada nuevamente?" Trans (Do you want me to slap you again) She harshly said back as she tried to turn away from him more. Kid quickly touched his cheek as he heard what she said. His cheek was still a little sore from her forceful hit. But still daring his dignity he spoke up again.

"Lo siento pero eso es todo lo que quiero saber quién es Chrisantha?" Trans (I'm sorry but that's all I want to know who's Chrisantha)

As he said the name Chrisantha the tip of Christi's pencil snapped. She turned around to glare at him.

"Sólo dejan hablando de ella, no tienes derecho a decir su nombre!" Trans (Just stop talking about her, you have no right to speak her name) She yelled at him as she finished shouting a scalpel flew through the tense air between Christi and Kid. It hit the desk behind them they both jumped and turned to look at Stein. He was now standing and turning the screw in his head.

"Both of you outside now." He said coolly emphasizing the word now. Both of them fastly walked out of the classroom not making eye contact with anyone especially the students who had all their attention glued them.

Christi sat down with her back against the wall. She slouched down and sat with her knees fully bent. Standing against the wall a few feet away with his arms neatly crossed and behind his back was Death the Kid. They stayed like that for a few minutes with they only sound that could be heard was there breathing.

"Why did you have to yell like that now we got kicked out!" Kid loudly whispered to Christi not even looking at her.

"Me? You're the one who keeps asking me questions that I'm not going to answer!" She said staring at him.

"I will admit to that but you're the one who clearly over reacted." He responded.

"You shouldn't have started it in the first place." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Kid was about to say something back when the bell rang and cut him short. They both made eye contact for a couple of seconds before they both walked into the now emptying classroom. Kid walked back to get his things and Christi walked back to follow Tsubaki and Maka to where they had to go next. When she back to them they just gave her a concerned look. They all walked out the classroom to their next class. Everything went normal and quite for the rest of the morning if what you called normal awkward. Christi took notes and stayed away from Kid, Kid tried to stay calm and wonder about in his thoughts. But one thing that he could not get over was who was Chrisantha?

The whole group continued on to lunch to see if they could lighten up the tension that was still noticeably hanging in the air. Christi was following Maka to the table that Maka said they usually sat at. Holding the pale green tray she was stopped by a Boy will weird looking glasses.

"Um who are you?" Christi asked not really in the mood to talk with anyone especially this boy unparticular.

"Oh I hope im not bothering you I just wanted to meet you, your Christina Ortega right?" He said putting his hand out.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Oh how rude of me I'm Ox Ford I wanted to meet the person who has beat that thing you call a meister Black*Star." He said nodding to where Black*Star was standing on the table.

"Oh no problem he is a big pain to deal with." She said shaking her head at Black*Star.

"Is it true that you don't have a meister? If that is true how come?" Ox said jumping straight to questions

"Look I don't care about what you have to ask me okay nerd freak just leave me alone and don't listen to any stupid rumors that you hear about me cuz you and me both know that you know better." Christi said walking away from Ox to the table that all her friends were seated at.

"Looks like Ox was talking to you. What was he saying?" Liz asked.

"Oh just nothing just telling me about how I beat Black*Star." Christi said poking her lunch.

"No one can ever beat me!" Black*star shouted standing on the table again.

"But Christi did. She was all like…" Patti said as she then started to throw punches and kicks as she giggled.

"She cheated!" He yelled

"You wish you just cant face the fact that a girl beat you." Soul said.

"Whatever!" Black*Star said as he jumped of the table to pout.

"He's such a baby." Christi whispered to Tsubaki who tried to hold in a laugh.

Approaching there table was Stein as usual in his chair.

"Hey Lord Death wants to see all of you it's something about a mission." He said carelessly as he rolled away.

"finally we get to do something." Soul said as stood from the table.

"If it is a mission that means it will be Christi first mission at the DWMA." Maka said happily.

"So let's go cuz I want to find out I'm not even that hungry." Christi said as she got up to dump her lunch.

'_Maybe this will be a good way for me to blow off some steam and get Kid to hopefully forget about Chrisantha.' _Christi though as she waited for everyone else to dump their lunches.

As always review!

Preview for chapter 6: The whole gang goes on their mission but what happens when Kid has his ocd attack? Will he find out who Chrisantha is? And will any of them make it out safe from El Cucuy?

And one more thing do any of you know who el cucuy is? I already know I just want to see if any of you do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I've been really busy I haven't been to my laptop in 3 days I almost died! But good thing I didn't. Thanks to The Rebelx3 for doing faving commenting and all that good stuff, thanks to Kakashiluakblackcat for faving, thanks to Valerie Michaelis for story alerting fav and commenting too,** **Supersoul7691 for commenting, and as always thanks to ****CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid shes the one who puts me under pressure to update. And also I love how this story is somewhat taking off it this works for me I have two more stories that connect with this one and I'm going to launch them after this including 3 more of my oc's. **

**Disclaimer: Does it even seem like I could ever own Soul Eater?**

**{Chapter 6}**

**Battle with el cucuy **

**And maybe a kiss?**

The group walked down the empty hallway, the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of their footsteps. Kid stood in front of the group and pushed open the red doors to the death room. They all walked into see a smiling and as always bouncing Lord Death.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." He said in his usual happy tone. All of them mumbled their greetings.

"So Stein told us that you were giving us a mission." Maka said

"Yes that's true do any of you guys know who El Cucuy is?" He asked guys blank faces from everyone but Kid and Christi.

"Yes isn't it the boogyman?" Kid asked.

"Kind of," Christi started. "It's a legend that started from Spain that parents tell their kids to make them behave. El Cucuy is this creepy monster that goes eating kids who misbehave or don't go to sleep at night." She finished in an excited tone.

"Well unfortunately its more than a mere legend. There has been some deaths and strange disappearances of kids in the small town of Veracruz in Mexico and I need you guys to bring a stop to this Cucuy. So I'm sending all of you guys because he is a powerful and tricky one. You guys will leave tonight." He said to the whole group.

"Yay a boogyman!" Patti started dancing. As right beside her Liz started shaking.

"Really? A boogyman! I don't think I can do this." She said outloud.

"Well this is going to be fun especially for my first mission." Christi said looking to Maka who smiled back to her.

"Okay so we must go and get packing of we want to make it to the runaway express." Kid said to his dad.

"Yes we must get ready" Tsubaki said bowing to leave.

"A big star like me doesn't need to pack I'm always ready for anything." Black*Star shouted as he followed Tsubaki.

"So this runaway express, I don't see how it's going to get here there's no tracks." Christi said as she sat over the edge of the platform fanning herself.

"Don't worry it will be here and the best is on time!" Kid said a little too happy. Christi shrugged as a speeding train emerged from the sand and rushed up to the platform. In a rush to save herself from being killed by the train Christi jumped up from sitting and ran from the edge of the platform dragging her bag behind her.

"So im going to just take a wild guess and say that's it." Christi said trying to take a breath.

"yes and on time lets go." he said as he walked up to the train as the doors opened. Everyone else followed him on as the made their way to where they would be staying for the time being on the train. The girls all shared a room and the guys had another one for them. After settling in they all met up in the dining hall to eat and talk about what the plan was for the mission.

"So what other info do we have about this El Cucuy?" Soul asked bored. Kid took out this file that he put on the table they were all seating at. Maka was the first to get to it and start reading out loud what was in it.

"El Cucuy is a kishin egg that has been around for years but only recently has he been eating the souls of innocent children. He is known to look like a variety of things from dragons to demons but anyways changes his appearance since he is a shape shifter. But is generally known to be made black shadows. He stalks around at night and eats children souls. " Maka finished reading the file report.

"Sounds like a job just for big ol me!" Black*Star said finish his food.

"Yeah right you're the kind of kids that he eats for dinner." Soul said leaning back in his chair.

"yup so when we get there you're going to be the bait." Kid said.

"Why wouldn't I, come on we all know that this so called kishin egg is going to be attracted to me who isn't?" He said gloating. Everyone at the table raised their hands but Tsubaki who nervously laughed.

"Oh what do you guys know your all just jealous of me." He said crossing his arms.

"Sure." Liz said picking at her food.

After they all ate they went back to their rooms.

"So if you don't mind if I ask," Liz started "what was up with you and Kid this morning and during class too." She said looking down to Christi who was sitting in the bottom bunk bed.

"He was being a creep and following me around." She said shrugging. All of them nodding accepting what she said but they all knew she was lying.

"That's fine with me he always needed a good slap." Liz said as she yawned. Christi giggled.**( I just know im going to get hate comments and pms!)**

"I'm going to sleep." she said as she snuggled up in the bed. Doing all what Liz did the rest of the girls got ready and went to sleep. They were going to have a long day ahead of them.

"I don't see what all this waking up early was for, doesn't El Cucuy come out at night?" Soul said yawning.

"Yes but we need to gather all the info we can about where he mostly attacks." Maka said as she waited for everyone to get don't with packing their things so they could make it to the hotel they would stay at. When they got to the hotel they all went out to get info.

"Man no one here wants to be friendly to us." Liz said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Its doesn't matter we don't know how to speak Spanish and does it look like we fit in?" Maka said as she looked herself up and down. But it was true the only people who could communicate was Kid and Christi and the town that they were at was poor, dirty and old.

"It's so dead outside I don't see any kids?" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah guess they want to keep them safe in their homes." Christi said

"Well lets see if we can start off at that place." Kid said as he pointed to a small little restaurant. They all walked in, the bell on the door ringing as they opened it. A short dark haired women who was cleaning a table gave them a crazy look. Kid approached her.

"¿Hola nos estamos preguntando si ustedes saben nada acerca de los niños desaparecidos ni nadie?" Trans (Hello we are wondering if you guys know anyone or anything about the missing children?) He said.

"You mean El Cucuy." She said in English surprising all of them.

"So you do speak English." Liz said.

"yes and why do you want to know about El Cucuy?" She said in a deep accent.

"We are from the DWMA were here to get rid of him, any info and help that you can give us can make it easier and faster for us to find him." Kid said answering her question.

"Well this is unexpected, I heard that they would send someone but I didn't think they would. Because who would care about a small place like this." She said crossing her arms

"But were here!" Patti said happily. Which made the women raise an eyebrow as she looked at Patti.

"Good because I've already had to lose a niece to him I don't want anyone else to get hurt." she said.

"I'm sorry about that but can you tell us when, how , and where your niece was taken?" Maka said.

"Sure, it was last week I was at my brother's house we were talking about stuff when we heard a scream from Nadia my niece. We ran into her room to see her being dragged out the window by this black figure. We ran out to get her when we saw it take its claws and stab her through the chest, after that he took her soul and left. I can't take the image out of my head of me holding her dead body." She said starting to cry. Tsubaki went over to comfort her. After a while she stopped and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. " She said. They all nodding understanding. "I hope I helped she said."

"Yes you did thank you and sorry for your loss." Kid said they all left the restaurant.

*Later that night*

"Man this is boring!" Black*Star shouted as he looked around. He was leaning next to a little worn down house and was waiting for El Cucuy. "Are you sure you can't feel him coming?" Black*Star questioned both Maka and Kid since they were better at sensing the souls.

"No…. wait he's coming up from across that park." Maka said from where she and the others were hiding in a bush at the edge of a park.

"Finally!" Black*Star said standing up into a fighting position. Out from the dark shadows of the park this black mass appeared and took the shape of this big hairy and huge animal **(could say a dog)** and stalked up to Black*Star.

"So the DWMA only sent you then I've been waiting to get a soul from one of their students." It said in a raspy voice.

"The only soul that we're going to be taking is yours." Black*Star said.

"What do you mean we?" It asked. Just as El Cucuy finished his sentence out from the bushes behind him was the rest of the gang, all of them ready but Tsubaki who soon transformed for Black*Star to catch.

"Oh even more seems like I'm not going to have to go far to get my food tonight, you all made that part easy for me." He said happily.

"Oh we're anything but easy." Soul said in his weapon form in Maka's hands**.(hahaha Soul line just made me laugh.. im so dirty minded.)**

"Try me." It said as it disappeared. The group looked around preparing for him to attack at any moment. Then he reappeared at the other end of the park his dark and deformed figure taking up the space between a couple of trees. Maka was the first to go and attack, holding Soul back ready to swing she ran up to Cucuy. But at the last minute he dispersed into a mist. He made a cackling laugh as Maka went right threw him but guessing that he was going to do just that she hooked the scythe onto the trunk of the tree and swung and round just in time as he put himself back together. She used both her legs and kicked him down. With a loud thud he fell, Maka regained her footing as she landed.

Then Black*Star went on using Tsubaki in her ninja star mode. He released her as he yelled. The star aimed right for the center of the black figure but it moved only to be nicked on the side part of its dark mass falling off onto the ground. The piece that fell turned into a thick black smoke as it drifted up into the sky. Black*Star grew with anger to see it not injured at all. It laughed again knowing that he was making the young meister frustrated. Black charged at him again but this time turning Tsubaki into her smoke bomb mode he soon disappeared. Cucuy grew bigger the longer he could not see the blue haired boy. But Black*Star soon showed himself behind the monster with Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode. He stabbed the demon in what would be considered its back, he retrieved the weapon and slashed Cucuy. It screeched in pain as it ran from where it was at to change its form.

This time it turned itself into a black dragon with what could be torn up wings protruding from behind. It screeched again but this time to warn them that he was not playing around. But he didn't know that they weren't either. Christi ran up to the now dragon with her left and right arm transformed into its same silver sword blade. As she jumped up onto the back of the dragon she popped out the spikes on the sides of her blade. Landing roughly onto the back of the tough skinned demon she started slashing away at the back of it with black smoke coming out of the gashes. She continued slashing as she then started to cough. But in the mist of her cough she heard another yell. Looking up she saw the rest of the group starting to attack Cucuy from all different angles.

**Meanwhile….?**

In the reflection of the mirror the scene of the fight was revealed to the small group.

"Hm seems like they are fairing well so far." Lord Death said.

"Yes especially that Christi." Spirit said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah she is powerful even when we found her out in the rouge side of the city." Responded Sid.

"But there is something about her soul that I just can't figure out that makes her seem different." Stein said putting the cigarette back to his lips.

"Yes I did noticed that when she first came to Death City." Lord Death said turning his attention back to the mirror.

On the back of El Cucuy still she tried to stay sturdy as he thrashed around. But she looked up when she heard a familiar cry. She looked up to see Kid on the ground.

'_Great just what we need right now! But I guess I'm going to have to do something.'_ She mentally sighed to herself as Cucuy yelled again bringing her out of thought.

"Kid!" She shouted trying to get his attention. But just at the moment he looked up the dragon used its tail curling itself around Christi. She squeaked as the tail restrained her, before it threw her into one of the trees. She slid down onto the soft and cold ground she groaned as the pain hit her. Where she was thrown to the tree now had a big dent. She rolled on her back hugging herself. She knew for sure that she probably cracked a rib.

"Not only is El Cucuy unsymmetrical but now the tree is too!" He yelled holding his head.

'_Is he really going to act like I just didn't get rammed into this tree!'_ She yelled in her mind.

Ignoring the pain she got up and started limping using one arm holding her torso she then made her way to the OCD meister.

"Oh looks like she's injured now, and from what I can tell she may have a broken rib." Stein said looking closely.

"but I'm sure she will manage." Lord Death said bouncing around.

"Kid." Christi said breathlessly as she kneeled down in front of a crumpled Kid. She put both hands on his shoulders shaking him. He looked up at her but he was still rambling on. Getting very sick and tired of the situation before her she rolled her eyes. From behind El Cucuy came swooping in he brought out one of his claws and aimed it at both of them, Christi grabbed Kid and ducked. One of the claws cutting her shoulder, she flinched again as more pain went through her whole body.

'_This fight has to end soon because I won't be able to last that long.'_ She said as raised her upper body back up. But even then Kid was still in the same faze as before. With all of what was going on around her she pulled Kid closer to her as she did something that was sure to catch the attention of everyone, even the people that they didn't know where watching them. As he got closer to her she pressed her lips against his.

"Well if you look at that." Lord Death said. "Christi kissed Kid." Everyone else in the room was to distracted by what they saw to even consider what Lord Death said.

When their lips met Kids eyes snapped to attention wondering what was going on.

'_why is she kissing me?'_ was the first clear thought that went through his head. But not wanting to stop what was happening without even knowing it he kissed her back. The whole group even El Cucuy stopped what they were doing to see what the young teens where doing. The same surprised look was plastered on all of their faces. After a couple more seconds Christi pulled away from Kid. Taking a breath which hurt her acing sides she spoke up.

"Focus I don't have time for you to go all OCD on me."

Kid nodded as a response. An evil laugh broke out through the silence. They all turned to El Cucuy.

"How sweet your giving me a cavity!" he yelled.**(if you can tell me or even know what anime this is from your officially amazing!)**

Kid stood up glaring at him. Christi looked up at him as she stood herself. Then Kid started firing at the dragon. Christi tried to do what she could with one arm as she slashed at Cucuy. Each of them getting weaker they went on. They knew for sure that if they stayed at this level they were not going to win. So did the last thing that they could do, soul resonance.

"You guys were going to need to do a soul resonance if we want to beat him!" She shouted as she backed up from El Cucuy.

"But what about Christi?" Kid said.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure I can do it, what's the harm in giving it a try." She said trying to shrug but failing.

"Okay get ready.. Soul Resonance!" A big bubble of air surrounded the group in the color of each of their souls.

"She is strong if she can resonant without even practicing." Stein said as moved up closer to the mirror.

"yes its very impressive." Spirit watched in wonder.

Maka looked up from the ground.

"its working!" She shouted happily. "Now lets give this are all." Everyone nodded.

Black*Star brought out Tsubaki but this time she was transformed into her chain scythe. Black*star threw her in the air in which it wrapped its way around holding it down as Kid was continuously shooting. With that going on both Maka and Christi sliced through El Cucuy, with both of them landing on either side on the now dead kishin egg.

The black dragon that was known as El Cucuy made on last screech as it turned to the thick black smoke as from before and ascended into the dark night sky. All of them let out a great sigh of relief knowing that they could relax. Christi fell down into a sitting position, she was too tired and hurting to move. Maka walked up to her holding the blood red kishin soul. Christi looked up at her confused.

"Why you giving it to me?" She asked.

"Because you really did help us and Kid back there and this is your first mission at the DWMA." She said smiling as she pushed the soul closer to her. Christi grabbed the soul and nodded to thank Maka. She then stuffed the soul in her mouth and chewed on it and proceeded to swallow. Eating that soul made her feel a little bit better not only because it gave her a little burst of energy but because it was the first one she received at the DWMA.

"Looks like they were able to make it." Sid said crossing his arms.

"yes they did and they did great." Lord Death said as they watched Kid support Christi as they started walking back to their hotel. So they could make it in time for the last stop to get on the runaway express.

Christi laid down lightly on the neatly folded bed that had a clean white towel over it.

"Gosh its going to be painful to sleep tonight." She said as Maka and Liz walked up to her.

"We need to check your wounds so that Tsubaki and I can treat them." Maka said holding a small first aid kit. Christi groaned.

"Okay." She said almost in a whisper.

"Good now you're going to have to turn on to your stomach so that we can see your shoulder." She said as the opened up the first aid kit on one side of Christi on the bed. She sucked in air through her locked teeth as she did what she was told. They lifted up her shirt and took it off. It revealed a healing cut that started from the middle of her back to the top of her shoulder. The fine edges of it were now starting to close up.

"Wow its already healing, that's really fast." Tsubaki said amazed.

"Like I said I'm a fast healer." Christi said as if it was nothing. "But one thing that I know is going to take a long time to heal it my ribs."

"Well I guess all we can do for now is just give you some pain killers till we get back tomorrow afternoon." Tsubaki said as she pulled out three white pills that she handed to Christi as she turned back over.

"Thanks." she said as she swallowed the pills with the cup of water Liz handed her. The train made a little jump which made the bed that Christi was laying on shake. She groaned again.

"Okay try to get some sleep." Maka said as she walked over to the bed that she was going to be sleeping in for the time being.

"Don't worry that's the only thing that I want to get right now." She responded putting an arm over her eyes.

It was now morning and everyone was renewed and ready to get back to Death City. As they did for when they came for dinner on the train they all gathered around a large table and talked and they ate breakfast.

"So what was up with you kissing Kid?" Liz asked looking up at Christi.

"Oh *hiccup* I *hiccup* it was nothing really I was just trying *hiccup* to get him to get focused *hiccup* nothing more nothing less." She said blushing a bit.

'_Shit why on earth can't I talk without hiccupping! Gosh they must think I'm lying.'_ She thought to herself.

"What's wrong you sound like a frog!" Patti said as she started to laugh.

"Nothing just got the hiccups." Christi said as she started to take a drink of orange juice but only one person knew why she was really hiccupping.

'_She only hiccups when she nervous of lying? So why would she be nervous.. and is she lying?'_ He thought to himself as he watched her carefully.

"Um Christi so how is your wound healing up?" Kid asked.

"Oh its feeling much better now thanks for asking. But my ribs are still hurting like hell." She said touching them lightly.

"Oh can I see!" Patti asked jumping up and down.

"Well I guess so?" Christi said as she stood up to take off her shirt. Underneath that one she had a black tank top. They all looked at where her wound had been at yesterday. It was now all closed up and all that was left was a slim white scar.

"That's so weird, you can heal fast, cool." Soul said.

"Yeah very!" Patti said just observing it.

"Yup I'm pretty lucky then." She said sitting back down.

All of the group walks into the Death Room to report with Lord Death. And as usual they are greeted by the always happy lord Death.

"Hey, hey, hey! So I saw how the mission went for you all. You all did very well as always. Especially you Christina." Lord Death said giving her a weird look.

"Oh um thanks so how much of the mission did you see?" She asked starting to blush a little.

"All of it from start to finish, why do you ask?" He questioned her.

"No reason at all I was just wondering that's *hiccup* all" She said brushing off his question.

"Okay well good job I want you all to report back to school tomorrow. And oh Christi I need to talk to you in private." He said adding in the last part. Everyone gave Christi a questioning look as they each left the Death Room. Lord Death once spoke again after the big red doors closed.

"So Christi how are you feeling?" Lord Death asked.

"Well I feel fine except for the ribs." She said.

"When we are done I would like you to go see Nyagus. Kay?" He said.

"Sure thing, oh and Lord Death," She started. "Thanks for taking me in and giving Chrisantha a proper grave."

"Nope problem Christi, and I'm glad to have here with us, and I', sure Chrissy is too." He said lightly to Christi who walked out of the room.

"Well after the x-rays it seems to be that you fractured two of your ribs on the left side." Nyagus said as she looked over the x-rays. "But it also looks like they have completely healed up."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Christi said as she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll just prescribe you some painkillers and you will be fully healed by the end of this week I predict." She said handing a small bottle filled with pills.

"And your refill on Eppie pens came in too." She said giving her a brown bag filled with a hand full of her medication.

"thank you." Christi said leaving the nurses office.

So that's it for chapter 6 I hope you guys all love it this is my longest chapter yet with 4500 words! Please review and tell me what you think I hope the kiss and the long chap make up for me not updating soon. I even got kicked out of my computer class for writing this than doing the work I was assigned but It was really worth it.

Christi: the kiss meant nothing!

Me: okay whatever you say.

Black*Star: Yeah right you love him!

Christi: Black*Star I already fought you once don't think I wont do it again.

Me: well okay then as always review they really make me happy.

Preview for chapter 7: So now that they kissed what happens now? Will everyone forget it happen? Black*Star sure wont! Stick around for chapter 7 where Black*Star and Christi go at it.

Oh last thing do you guys have any idea why Christi heals so fast?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I don't own Soul Eater, just Christi and the plot.**

**So time to give out some thanks! **

**Thanks to Lizzie the badger for favoriting, The Rebelx3 for reviewing, CronaGorgonxDeathThe Kid for also reviewing, Supersoul7691 for reviewing,Scarlett Frost for reviewing and also adding to story alert, XxooNeko-ChanooxX for adding to favorites, Tehflycat both adding to story alert and favoriting, demongirl41096 for story alerting, Dow for reviewing, and DeathTheKid'sWife for favoriting! You guys really do make me happy to write. ^.^**

**{Chapter 7}**

**In the game of Dodge ball!**

Kid's feet lightly tapped as he walked the clear and open hallway of the DWMA. His mind set on talking to his father. He walked in to see the mirror, but soon jumping out of it came the always happy Lord Death.

"Hiya Kid! How's it going?" He asked waving to his son.

"Hello father I came to ask you a question." He said facing his Lord Death.

"Is that the only reason why you come to see me!," He started his mood dropping down a bit. "You never come to see how I'm doing, or even talk about your day! Oh like for example do you want to talk about Christi I saw that you two kissed so cute!" he finished clapping his hands together. The only reaction that he got back from his son was his face turning a bright red.

"No but it does somewhat have to do with her. Do you know who Chrisantha is? I've asked Christi about it but she wouldn't say a thing to me about it." Kid said looking to his father for an answer.

"I'm sorry Kid but I can't tell you who she is I've promised Christi I wouldn't say, the only way you will know is if she tells you." Lord Death answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Why doesn't she want anyone to know and you can tell me I'm your son I won't say a word to her about it." Kid said quickly trying to get him to open up about it.

"You sure you won't say anything to her about it?" Lord Death said leaning closer to him.

"Yes I swear!" Kid said a little perkier hoping he was finally going to know about this mysterious Chrisantha.

"Nope!" Lord Death simply said bouncing around his son. Kid immediately slouched. At seeing this Lord Death couldn't help himself to laugh at his reaction.

"You should just get going since you don't want to simply talk and class is going to start soon." Lord Death continued as bell went off. Kid walked out of the room with more question than the amount that actually got answered in the first place. He walked in the class to find everyone in their seats waiting for Stein to appear any minute with his chair. He walked up to his usual sit next to Christi who only seemed to give him a slight embarrassed glace. Today she was prepared for a notebook and pen in hand. Breaking the light murmur of the student's talks was Stein wheeling in his chair. They all grew silent. Making his way to his desk in the class Stein quickly took attendance. After that was done he stood in front of the class to make sure that he got their attention.

"Okay so today I have planned out something different which will acquire physical activity so we are all heading to the gym you're going to need to take all your stuff with you." He instructed leaving the classroom rolling in his chair.

"Well I don't want to carry all this stuff with me, Maka can I leave this in your locker?" Christi says piling up all her things as she stood.

"Sure let me show you where the locker is at." She said walking down the stairs.

Christi was putting away the stuff in Maka's locker but was having a bit of a problem because Maka's locker was like a mini library! But shoving the things one last final time she successfully closed the locker to come face to face with the annoying blue haired meister, Black*Star.

Sighing she turned to look at him. "What do you want Black*Star?" She asked him.

"What's wrong with you how come you're not happy being in the presence of the all mighty Black*Star?" He questioned.

"Because you're annoying as hell." She responded back to him sliding her hand down the side of the locker.

"Well I'm just trying to give you your daily dose of Black*Star." He said pointing to himself.

"I'm going to guess that you have never heard of a thing called an overdose?" She said to him.

"What!" he asked confused.

"And by the way I'm pretty sure that you are more of a disease." She said walking away from him with the rest of the kids to the gym.

"Wait I need to tell you something!" Black*star said running up to her as she was walking up to the rest of the group.

"What now!" She said sighing.

"Um okay…" Black*Star said looking at his hand to read something off of it. "Christi is Kid the ying to your yang?" He said laughing.

"Oh gosh really, and how long did it take you to write that on your hand?" She said motioning to his hand with the writing.

"Um all night." He responded. Christi face palmed at hearing this.

"Oh que realmente necesita ayuda." Trans(Oh he really needs help.) She whispered under her breath.

Kid just nodded understanding what she was talking about.

The gym was huge, the floors where freshly polished wood floors that where decorated in little white masks of Lord Death. The steps of the students squeaked as the scoffed their way to the middle of the gym on the floor was a long row of red rubber balls.

"So today we are going to be playing dodge ball, the reason being that we need to get you guys to brush up on your hand eye coordination. It's going to work like this there will be two teams the weapons against the meisters'. Now all the same rules for the game count but I want to add one more, no changing to your weapon form during the game if so your out. Now meisters and weapons on either side of the room." Stein said making himself clear.

"There not symmetrical!" Shouted Kid as he fell to the ground.

"Oh great here we go again." Christi whispered to herself.

"Kid do you want Christi to come over there and kiss you to make it all better!" Black*Star shouted loudly so that everyone that was in the room could hear him.

From hearing these words Christi froze from right where she stood, her face turning red. She didn't even need to look up from the ground to know that all the other students had their eyes on her. The sound of whispers broke through the room.

"I heard that they kissed and are going out." Said one

"Black*Star!" Christi yelled.

"Dude that wasn't cool." Said Soul as he walked away from him to stand on the other side of the room.

"I told you that that kiss meant nothing, do you think that I would fall in love with someone like Kid who thinks that he is garbage!" She said pointing to said meister who was still on the ground, but looked up as soon as he was mentioned.

"See I knew it was true!" He cried out curling back up into his little heap.

"So they did kiss!" a small group of girls shouted squealing. Christi just shook her head. She really was no in the mood for this.

"Shut up and get on your sides!" Stein loudly demanded. Everyone did as they were told but they had their eyes set on the odd pair Christi, and Death the Kid.

"Okay on the count of three, one, two, three!" All the students rushed to the middle of the gym grabbing a ball. In the process trying not to get out by the balls that where traveling through the air.

Christi grabbed a ball to throw at Black*Star if she had the chance to take her anger out on him she wasn't going to pass up that chance. She threw the ball at Black*Star aiming for his face but missed when he slides to the left.

She cursed under her breath, looking both ways as she dodged balls coming her way. On the other side of her was Patti who was happily laughing as she jumped around the balls flying right passed her. Christi tilted her head to the side.

'_how in the world is she doing that and she's not even trying.'_ She thought to herself as another ball passed right by her.

Unlike her sister Liz was not doing such a good job, she was running around others when she was hit with a ball in the back of her head. The force of the ball threw her face first into the ground. Patti stopped to turn to her sister and laugh at her.

"You're out." Stein said sliding right through the bombard of balls. So far Soul, Liz, Kid and various others.

"So Christi why don't you just confess to us that you truly love Kid, cuz we all know that you do." Black*Star teased Christi

"That's it!" Christi shouted. "She then transformed her right lower arm into its weapon form. She glared at Black*Star as she stomped her way to the other side of the gym, in the process getting hit by balls but ignoring them. From one side of the room Stein could be heard yelling at Christi that she was out. But she continued on glaring at Black*Star the whole time. Black*Star looked right back at her with a big smile on her face. She then stuck her bladed arm out to the side to have a red ball get pierced. She then stood in front of Black*Star.

"Well I see that you want to fight again." Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"gladly!" Christi shouted getting up closer in his face. She then raised her arm to her side and slapped Black*Star with the rubber ball that was still attached to it.

Black*star slide back with still the same smile on his face he then came at Christi with a ball in his hand ready to punch her with it. The ball made contact with her face making her fall back, but before she could get back up Black*Star jumped on top of her making her have to catch her breath.

Doing so he started to punch her over and over and over but in between grab a ball to throw at her. To fight back Christi started to kick, scream and also curse under her breath as she started to punch him back. All the students stopped their game as they watched Christi and Black*star fight for a second time. Christi now had made her way on top of Black*Star and trying to smother him with one of the flattened red balls that had popped from the fight. The crowd that had surrounded them grew thick as Stein made his way to the front.

He emerged from the jungle of kids to see Christi and Black*Star fighting, he was getting sick of this trying as hard as he could to keep his anger in check he shouted out to the two students. "Both of you stop fighting now!" He said putting a lot of energy on the now part.

Both of them stopped and looked up at Stein, Christi's fist was raised up to throw a punch at Black*Star but was held back by his hands wrapped around it.

"I want both of you in detention today after school in room 203" He continued wheeling his way out of the middle of the circle of kids.

"But I don't know where room 203 is at!" Christi said tired as she got off of Black*Star.

"I'm sure your buddy Black*Star would be glad to tell you." Stein said leaving the room.

Christi turned to glare at Black*Star who just shrugged. "He's not my buddy." She said.

It was now the end of the day and both of the now known delinquents stood in the Death Room waiting for Lord Death to see them.

"This is your fault." Christi whispered with her arms crossed.

"No you're the one who had to get all touchy about your 'love' for Kid." Black*Star said turning to him.

"Shut up I don't love Kid!" She shouted. Then out of nowhere appeared Lord Death coming out of the mirror.

"Well look at what we have here." He said bouncing around the room.

"hi Lord Death." Christi said still mad.

"Well so I know you two got into a fight but what was it about?" Lord Death asked looking at both of them. Christi turned to Black*Star, in return he just shrugged. Sighing Christi turned back to Lord Death.

"Black*Star here was running his mouth about stuff that wasn't true and I just had to show him that he was wrong." She said trying to keep what it was mainly about out of the story.

"Hm. I see about what?" He asked again. But before anyone could say a thing Spirit pooped out from behind the big mirror.

"Oh it was about Kid Christi loves him! Oh they are so cute just like my Maka." He said clasping his hands together.

"See stuff like that and who is this creep!" She said pointing to Spirit her face was now red.

"Oh he's Spirit, Death Scythe and Maka's dad." He said gesturing to Spirit.

"Oh so you're a death scythe nice to meet you because I'm going to be the next and newest one." Christi said giving Spirit a weird look.

'_He is such a creep I feel so sorry for Maka.'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh please I'm going to make Tsubaki the next death scythe." Black*Star said pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah right!" Christi said shouting at Black*Star. And before there shouting could amount to another fight Lord Death reaper chopped both of them.

Now both of the students laid on the floor rubbing their heads.

"I want both of you out of here and in detention." He said still in his happy voice like nothing even happened. Both of them exited the death room glaring at each other. When the doors closed Spirit turned to Lord Death.

"Don't you think that its so cute that they are denying their love!" Spirit asked clasping his hands together once more.

"Yes very cute!" Lord Death responded clasping his large hands together as well.

**Well I hope you guys love this chapter and sorry about not updating that much I've been having a lot of golf tournaments and I got first place! Yay well enough about me I just got on spring break so I hope to update more this week! I'm hoping for about… oh god I can't believe I'm saying this but at least 2 or 3 more times this week.**

**Christi: Yup review as always it makes Confetti update sooner.**

**Me: Yes it's true.**

**Christi: Stick around for chapter 8 where I see what detention is really like with Black*Star.**

**Black*Star: I know I'm not going to like that chapter.**

**Christi: Well I sure will! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: (crawls over) hey guys sorry I've been gone let me explain it in a math equation for you. What's being sick x project due x writing contest =? **

**Black*Star: A headache?**

**Me: nope not even close, it means no time to write For the Love of Christi but yup that's what happened and I understand if you are mad at me cuz I would be too.**

**Disclaimer: Come on we all know no matter how much I want too I will never own Soul Eater, just the plot and Christi.**

**Christi: Okay.**

**{Chapter 8}**

**Attention for detention.**

Christi and Black*Star walked down the hall. Christi was just following him because he was the one who knew the way to room 203. They then stopped to a door that read 203.

"So this is the room." Christi mumbled to herself.

Black*Star opened the door and they walked in. the room was semi empty only three other students were seated in the row of desks. All of them where students that on a daily basis would get in trouble. Black*Star took a seat near the front, Christi walked in after him seating in a seat across and behind him. She turned to look up at the teacher her eyes grew wide at the sight. Stein was the teacher supervising them.

"Woah, wait so Stein watches this class?" She whispered to Black*Star.

"Yup." He said leaning back in his seat.

"I want no talking." Stein said putting his attention back to his dissection book.

Knowing that she was going to be in there for a while she rested her head in her palm turning her pointer finger into a blade she then started to carve lines into wooden desk.

The sound of her clawing the desk got the attention of Stein and he lowered the book to look at her. Then out of nowhere a scalpel flew through the air and landed just centimeters away from Christi's bladed finger. She jumped back putting her hands up to the sides. She then looked up to Stein and pulled the scalpel out of the desk and threw it to the ground, the snickering from Black*Star and the tinkling of the scalpel was the only sound that could be heard in the room.

Putting her head back in her palm she whispered to herself. "Supongo que sólo tendré que sentarme aquí haciendo nada entonces." Trans (I guess I'll just have to sit here doing nothing then)

30 minutes into the class Black*Star could be heard snoring with his head lying on the desk. Not wanting to hear that the rest of the 30 minutes that they had left in the classroom Christi turned the left arm into a blade and smacked Black*Star on the back of his head. This action made Black*Star jump he rubbed his head and glared at her.

"My head still hurts from the reaper chop from earlier." He said as he looked up to the clock. At the sight of the time a creepy smile grew across his face. "Yes, it's almost time!" he loudly whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Christi asked.

"Just wait you'll see."

**Meanwhile….?**

"Gosh Maka why are we still here, it's after school." Soul complained as they walked through the dead hallways of the DWMA.

"Because Soul I heard that Lord Death has another mission for us and I need to tell Christi about it." She explained as the continued walking.

Stein looked up at his watch and the book that he was reading down, getting up he walked out the classroom but before he did he turned to the small group of kids.

"I'll be right back I don't want any of you guys going anywhere, stay in your seats." He ordered to them as he walked out the room the door lightly closing behind him. Christi perked up in her seat to see him leave, Black*Star shot right out of his seat and walked over to the rolling chair behind the desk and sat down.

"What are you doing Black*Star?" She questioned in a normal tone.

"Come on get up and out of your chair he won't know he does this every time and doesn't come back until the last five minutes of class." Black*Star said spinning in the chair.

"Really how often do you get in detention that you know this?" Christi said eyeing Black*Star and the door.

"Um about 3-4 times a week. So are you going to get up or just stay there in your seat you could maybe leave he won't even notice." Black*Star bribed Christi spinning faster and faster in the chair.

"…Okay.." Christi said standing up next to her chair. But as soon as she did Stein came crashing in and threw the wall and hit Black*Star with his soul wavelength. Shocked by what happened Christi fell down onto her but and hands. The rest of the kids who didn't have interest now did. Some of them even pointing and laughing.

Stein calmly turned to Christi and the rest of the class.

"Let that be a warning to the rest of you." He said to the students letting his eyes rest on Christi, who suddenly jumped from the floor to her seat. The look of terror could be seen in her eyes. Looking away from Stein Christi looked to Black*Star who was thrown out of the room to the hallway his body that was stuck in the hall twitching.

**During that same moment…**

"Soul do you know what room it was they would be in?" Maka asked her weapon.

"Nope but knowing Black*Star he will do something to make us notice him." He said. Then out of nowhere Black*Star flew right in front of them into the wall right beside them.

Maka jumped back to survey what happened while Soul was on the floor laughing. Then Maka poked her head in through the wall to see what caused this. She saw Christi staring back at her and Stein siting down in his seat.

"Um Stein Lord Death said he wanted to see Christi and….Black*star." She said look at Black*Star.

"Sure you can go Christi." Stein said not looking up from his book. Christi cautionly got up out of her seat and started walking up to the big hole in the wall to leave.

"Stein is crazy." She whispered to Maka. In response Maka nodded. Then they both brought their attention to the passed out Black*Star. Christi crossed her arms.

"I say that we just drag him there. Agree?" She said looking to Soul and Maka. They waited a second and then shrugged. Christi took Black*Star's right hand and Soul his left hand as Maka was leading them to the Death room. When they got to the Death room they were greeted by Tsubaki who went to the care of Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Spirit, and Lord Death.

Lord Death greeted each of them with a wave of his big hand.

"So I see that you managed to get Christi and Black*Star here." Lord Death said as Black*Star was getting up.

"Wow I really wasn't expecting that to happen." Black*Star said rubbing his head.

"Well for the reason why I called you guys down here, is for another mission that I found for you guys as a group to do." Lord Death said.

"So where are we going?" Black*Star asked.

"Oh to Black Hills, Wyoming. To check out this case of kishin eggs called white eyes." He said.

"Oh I've read about those," Maka started, "Isn't it about a small group of laborers who got trapped in a collapsed mine shaft, and that they ended up resorting to eating each other to live. But after a year they found their way out and escaped into the forest."

"Yes Maka but also that when they escaped they started to feed on the flesh of humans. This has now leaded to the many disappearances of the people who live nearby." He said.

"Wait what! I don't want to on a mission to meet zombies!" Liz screamed as she was holding herself.

"Well they aren't exactly zombies they are just like humans but are pale with white eyes and are thin." Lord Death corrected shrugging.

"Ah that just makes it worse." Liz said as she bowed her head.

"Oh I want you guys to leave tonight and make sure that you don't get bit by any of the white eye creatures because it has been known that a bite can cause a very deadly fever." He said pointing a finger at them.

"Don't worry a god like me can never be sick!" Black*Star shouted.

"Maka Chop!" Maka shouted as a hard cover book was thrown into Black*Stars skull. Christi crossed her arms as looked down at the once again unconscious 'god'. In the background you could clearly hear Patti laughing.

"Si ya no era estúpido sería preocupado por cómo a menudo obtiene golpeado en la cabeza." Trans (If he wasn't already stupid I would be worried about how often he gets hit in the head) Christi said out loud, getting a chuckle from Kid and questioned looks from everyone else.

"Well I guess we should be leaving now." Maka said.

"Okay see guys when you come back from your mission good luck." Lord Death said.

"Oh my sweet Maka please be safe!" He screamed as he tried to run up to Maka, but before he could the same book was crammed into his head.

"He's so weird." Maka said shaking her head.

"So uncool." Soul said.

"Agreed." Christi added as they left the death room.

End of chapter 8 please review they really motivate me to write and stay tuned for the next chapter,

White Eyes within the forest: Christi and the group travel to fight the kishin eggs known as white eyes will Kid break down like he did the last time, will Liz freak out, or will I kill off a character? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: hey Christi care to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Christi: Sure thing Confetti doesn't own Soul Eater just me, from what she thinks.**

**Me: Hey I can get rid of you any time!**

**Christi: *Hiccup***

**So hey you guys there have been some requests for more Christi and Kid action. Well I have planned out how most of the story will go (even the ending) but I will try to add in a much fluff as I can because the more intense scenes are going to come later. Which brings me to question 2, do you guys want a lemon? Cuz I think I'm going to do one.**

**{Chapter 9}**

**White eyes within the forest**

The group of DWMA students stood, waiting for the Runaway Express. All of them ready.

"Oh," Liz sighed, "I really hope we don't have to fight them in the dark."

"Don't worry when you have a big star like me around it will be sure to brighten up your night!" Black*Star shouted. As he did the ground shook and from above the sand appeared the train, its bright light washing over the platform. They all boarded the train, when they were done they all met up in the dining hall.

"So… This time we are going to be fighting flesh eating kishin eggs?" Soul asked as he leaned back in his chair look up at the ceiling.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Maka responded.

"Yay!" Shouted Patti as grabbed Liz's arm. "They probably go like this," she then started chewing on her sister's arm.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Stop Patti it's not funny!" She said pulling her arm out of reach from Patti.

"That is true Patti," Kid started looking at them. "Getting bit by one of the white eye creatures can be deadly so we are going to need to be on our toes when we encounter them."

Patti stopped laughing and looked around the dining hall. Everyone shifted in their seats a little.

"We did fine on our last mission so there really shouldn't be anything to worry about." Tsubaki said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah but Christi got hurt." Kid said looking to Christi who was sitting beside him. She looked at him and blushed a little looking down.

"I'm fine now *hiccup* you guys don't need to worry about me." She said noticing that everyone was looking at both of them. Black*Star looked from between both of them and smiled as he crossed his arms.

"I know why Kid is acting all serous about this more than he usually is." Black*Star said getting the attention of all of them.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Because he doesn't want his lover getting hurt, especially when it's his fault." Black*Star with a smirk on his face. Christi looked up to glare at him. While Kid just sat in his seat blushing.

'_I'm just starting to think that he likes getting hurt.' _She thought to herself.

"I'm not even going to bother with you." Christi stated.

"It's true…" Kid said looking down.

"So you do love her!" Black*Star said thinking he had won. But everyone ignored him.

"Because of symmetry people end up getting hurt." Kid said as he stood up.

"No Kid, its fine everyone has their moments." She said trying to comfort Kid. But he got up out of the chair and left down the hall.

"That's the reaction I wanted." Black*Star whispered. Maka turned to him.

"MAKA-CHOP!" A book was now crammed in his head.

"No shit Black*Star." Christi harshly said as she walked out of the dining hall after Kid.

"…" No one said anything all of them feeling a bit awkward.

"Kid?" Christi whispered as she looked up and down the hall. "Kid please you don't need to be this way." She said a little louder. She walked up to the room that Kid and the rest of the guys would be staying at. "Kid?" she opened the door and found looking out the window at the night sky.

"You know it's the truth you don't need to hide." Kid said looking at her reflection in the window.

"No no y necesita dejar de actuar como es. Todos hacemos nuestros propios errores que queremos retomar pero nosotros no, eso es simplemente cómo funciona la vida. Si mantiene que no puede centrarse ahora." Trans (No its not and you need to stop acting like it is. We all make our own mistakes that we want to take back but we can't, that's just how life works. If you hold on to it you can't focus about now) She said to him.

'_If only it was as easy as it's said then really done.' _Christi said to herself.

"Seguros pero otras personas simplemente no le permiten hacerlo." Trans (Sure but other people just won't let you do that) Kid said turning around to him. Christi knowing exactly who he was referring to sighed.

"Llegará un momento en que Black * Star arrepentirá algo de su propia y entonces comprenderá, pero hasta entonces solo vamos a tener que aguantar con él la manera Tsubaki." Trans (There will come a time that Black*Star will regret something of his own and he will then understand, but until then we are just going to have to put up with him the way Tsubaki does.) She said. **(Hey that's some foreshadowing! For later)**

"Thanks." Kid said now smiling. At seeing this Christi smiled as well. She then walked up closer to him, and grabbed him in a hug.

"You're welcome." She whispered. Kid hugged back too even though he was still surprised. They stayed like that for a while till they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Um… well I got to go before Black*Star comes in, bye." She said as she walked out. The door silently slides closed. "Bye." Kid whispered lost in thought. A couple of moments later and Black*Star jumped into the room followed by Soul.

"YAHOO!" He shouted as he leaped over to the bed he would be sleeping on. He looked at Kid. "What's wrong with you still worried over Christi?" he joked.

"No it's nothing." He said as he sat down on the other bed.

Christi walked into room that the girls would be staying in. She walked up to her bed and lay down. Maka and everyone else, excluding Patti watched her.

Tsubaki was the first one to speak. "So how did it go with you and Kid?"

Christi turned to look at them, and then turned her head to look up at the bunk bed above her. "It was *hiccup* fine." She said answering the question. She immediately grabbed the pillow from under her head and covered her face so that they couldn't see her blush.

'_Why is my body playing against me and doing this! Why do I get nervous talking about Kid?'_ She thought to herself.

Patti jumped out of the bed (which was the one above Christi) and started to giggle. Christi jumped by the sudden movement. Patti leaned over Christi and snatched the pillow from her.

"Did you two kiss again!" Patti shouted belly flopping on top of Christi. Christi sat up to roll Patti off of her.

"Patti stop bugging Christi." She said as she walked over to Patti to grab her.

"No its fine Liz; and no Patti we didn't kiss." Christi said sticking her tongue out to the side of her mouth. Patti giggled again and leaped on her sister causing both of them to fall to the floor. Maka, Tsubaki, and Christi bursted out laughing as Liz tried to escape from the grip of her sister. Managing to do so Liz stood up and calmly as she could walked back over to her bed (which was the top bunk). Patti climbed back up to her bunk. Soon after they all calmed down and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"This is boring~!" Patti was singing.

Kid cleared his throat to say something. "Patti this isn't boring you need to stop making so much noise so that we can concentrate on killing the white eyed creatures."

"Do you think that there might be giraffes out here!" Patti said excitedly not caring about what Kid said.

"No Patti giraffes don't live all the way out here in Black Hills, Wyoming." Her sister Liz said answering her question as she franticly looked around. She was a bit on edge worried about seeing the white eye kishin eggs.

"It's kind of hot out here in this forest I hope we get done fast." Christi commented.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Black*Star started.

"For what being an idiot?" Maka asked. Everyone had to stifle a laugh.

"No its only hot because you're in the prentice of a god." He gloated.

"Oh whatever Black*Star." Christi said blowing him off."

"Hey your just jealous that your stuck with OCD Kid over there and not me." He said pointing to Kid then to himself. Christi crossed her arms and glared at Black*Star.

"Please Black*Star stop goofing off, we need to be on high alert." He demanded.

"Oh stop trying to act like this is nothing, Christi is blushing!" Black*Star shouted. From knowing that the attention was being brought on her Christi looked down for she knew her face was started to get even redder.

"No it's just because it's hot out here," Christi muttered still looking down as they continued to walk.

"Focus." Maka said. Black*Star stopped and then went on to mumble about how he was a god. Christi mentally told herself to remember to thank Maka for that, as she was still wondering of in her thoughts something from on top of the trees moved causing a bundle of leaves to fall and lightly fall down on the group. They all looked up to see what it was.

"Could it just be a bird?" Christi said.

"Could but where not taking any chances with it, Liz, Patti transform." Kid said. Following from Kid Soul and Tsubaki transformed, Christi transforming both of her arms into their sharp blades. Everyone grew silent, slowing the pace of their breaths. The dense trees rustled more green leaves falling down to the damp Earth.

"Wait I think I see a pair of eyes." Maka whispered squinting her eyes to get a better look. Then out of nowhere the silence was shattered with the sound of an ear piercing screech. Everyone covered their ears to block out the noise. Within the same second the screeching stopped. Then a pale thin figure emerged from a tree above to land on Maka.

Detecting the attack (Sense she could now find the souls) she blocked the attack by placing Soul in between herself and one of the white eyed creatures. Everyone watched as the event be folded before them. But they didn't have much time because soon a small group of the white eye kishins bursted through the trees above and from bushes around them.

Maka started kicking and shouting as she tried to get the upper hand from the position that she was in. Successfully using both legs she managed to kick the creature off of herself and swiftly slice it in half. Taking a quick breather another one of the creature appeared behind her. But before it could claw her, Maka quickly swiped Soul behind her getting the kishin egg stuck on the blade, before turning into a red soul.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star was shouting and laughing as he swung Tsubaki back and forth scaring away or either killing the creatures that surrounded him.

Christi was trying her best to dodge the creatures as multiple ones of them tried grabbing her, occasionally killing a few. _'Gosh this is going to be a tiring mission.'_ She mentally sighed to herself.

"Damn you ugly unsymmetrical creatures! " Kid shouted as he madly at the kishin eggs. Killing all that lay in sight. A smile grew on his face as the respond that he would get back from them was a wail of pain.

**Meanwhile…**

A woman screamed in pain as a sharp blade sliced through her body fatally killing her. All that was left behind was the blue orb. The attacker's black painted lips twisted into a smile as she walked up to the soul.

"Can I master?" The young girl asked hanging over the soul, her curly hair covering her face.

"Hm… Sure." A thin figure said walking briskly over to the young girl. Not giving it another second the girl hungrily went at the soul smacking her lips in the process.

"My, my seems like my little secret weapon is very hungry today." The woman said.

"Sorry master." The girl said bowing.

"Oh no it's fine; I want you to be at your best. I have big plans for you." She said smiling. The girl looked up at the woman, her green eyes watching her master.

"I can't wait!" She whispered.

Everything seemed to be going fine. From what all of them were thinking they would get done with the mission and go home. But as we always know things don't always go the way we think.

Without Kid noticing one of the creatures jumped from out of the tree and leaped onto his back. The force from the fallen creature caused Kid to fall forward losing grip of Liz and Patti. Weaponless Kid started trying to get the creature off of him.

"Ah! Kid you can't just do that too us!" Liz shouted transforming out of her weapon form. She then grabbed Patti and started relentlessly trying to shoot at the creature. After several shots she killed the creature, loosening up a bit she sighed.

"Uh! Look at what that creature sis! It made my clothes unsymmetrical!" He shouted as he wiped his suit clean. Around him the rest of the group finished killing the kishin eggs that lay before them.

"YAHOO! Those white eyed freaks didn't know what hit them!" He shouted as he fist pumped the air. Tsubaki transformed next to him.

"You okay Kid?" Tsubaki asked really concerned.

"Fine at least no one got hurt." He said assuring everyone.

"So how are we going to divide up these souls?" Maka asked.

"Well it looks like there are forty souls, so everyone gets eight." Christi said. "Just perfect for you isn't it Kid?" In return Kid just smiled.

"yes it is."

Everyone then started collecting the souls. Liz walked up to Kid.

"Hey Kid can we go now it's starting to get dark and this place is just getting creepier!" Liz stated. Christi turned to watch her and just giggled. She watched them for a couple more seconds before she noticed something strange from behind Liz a pair of glowing white eyes could be seen in the bushes. 0.0 She froze up, what was she going to do she knew it was going to attack and Liz had no idea that it was coming? Thinking quick on her feet she jumped forward in a quick effort to push Liz to safety. The next thing that could be heard was a scream.

**Me: Well look at that, I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm sssoooo sorry about that but I hope you guys love it! And yay I'm starting to get to the plot of the story, from this point on its going to get pretty intense! \(^o^)/**

**Christi: Jerk! You can't do that to Liz, the readers, and me! **

**Me:…as always review please and see you next time.**

**Christi: Maybe…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Christi & Me: Rainbow sherbet ice cream, rainbow sherbet ice cream!**

**Me: Hey guys! After eating half of pint of rainbow sherbet ice cream and reading all of your reviews and getting those emails about story alerts etc. I was so pumped for writing this chapter! So I hope you enjoin. **

**Christi: Oh and as always Confetti108 doesn't own Soul Eater just her plot.**

**{Chapter 10}**

**The Healing Power**

**Christi can do what?**

The silence was shattered.

It happened so fast they didn't know what was going on. One second they were all collecting souls, and now Liz and Christi lay in pile. Christi trying to fight off one of the white eyed creatures. Changing her arm into its blade she sliced the creature's head right off. Liz was screaming in pain holding her right shoulder.

The first person to react was Kid falling to his knees at their side. Christi rolled off of Liz and stood up eyes bugging out of her head. Tsubaki was at the other side of Liz trying to calm her down. Everyone else gathered around. Finally getting Liz to calm down she showed them her shoulder. There was three clean cut gashes on the top of her right shoulder.

"Oh no what are we going to do?" Tsubaki asked.

"The only thing we can do is get her to the DWMA as quick as we can." Kid said standing up.

"Liz do you think that you can walk?" He asked turning to his weapon. In response she nodded. Getting Liz to her feet they all hurried out of the forest to catch a train back to the DWMA.

On The Train

Liz was lying down on her bed with a cold cloth covering her forehead. All of the girls were silent, including Patti which was something rare.

"Thank you Christi, you saved my life." Liz whispered with her eyes closed.

"You don't need to thank me that's what friends do for each other." Christi said slightly smiling. "Now stop talking you need to get some sleep."

"Okay." Liz yawned as she closed her eyes. When she finally went to sleep Maka was the first to speak.

"I feel like this is my fault," She started getting the attention of all the girls, "If I would have noticed the kishin egg Liz would be fine."

"Don't say that it was a hard fight and Liz wasn't that badly hurt." Tsubaki said trying to comfort Maka.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm teamed up with you." Christi joined in. Maka smiled.

"I guess so, thank guys." She thanked them.

"Is my sister going to die?" Patti asked a bit sad. Hearing those word and in that _way_. It just brought up some long had pain. Christi was all too familiar with that kind of pain.

"Patti look," Christi said, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Liz is better, I promise." She stated.

Patti looked up to her and smiled. Happy and sure with the answer that she got Patti curled up in the thin blanket that she had and sighed as she went to sleep. Following suit Tsubaki and Maka did the same except for Christi who was not quite ready to go to sleep. Silently she tip toed out the door, lightly closing the door behind her she walked out into the hallway.

Wanting to get out a bit she ordered a soda from the menu and walked to the back of the train. She opened the sliding door and was greeted by the cool rushing air. Christi took a deep breath and sat down hanging her legs over the edge. She laid her head on the black bars. She took a sip of her drink and propped her head on the bar looking out at the night sky. She stayed like that for some time before the sliding door behind her was opened and someone sat down next to her. She turned her head to look and was greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

Lifting her head up she looked at Kid. "Hey Kid, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Kid smiled "What are you doing out here? " He said. Christi giggled a bit.

"I asked first so you have to answer first." She said.

"Um well I was just coming out here to thank you." He responded

"You don't need to." She said taking a sip from her drink.

"Okay then so what did you come out here for?" Kid asked again.

" I'm just not that tired yet so I decided to come out here to look at the stars." She said glancing up.

"It really is nice tonight isn't it." He said smiling.

"Yes it." They both stayed silent enjoining the night. Unknowingly Christi scooted in closer to Kid. The cool air of the night wrapped around Christi making her eyes feel heavy. Bit by bit her eyes closed and she layed her head on Kid's shoulder. Noticing the new weight Kid looked down and blushed a bit. Using his free arm kid nudged Christi trying to wake her up.

"Christi, Christi, wake up." He whispered.

Bolting her head up Christi turned to look at Kid, when she realized what had happened she blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled. In return Kid smiled and stood up. He offered her a hand, taking it both Christi and Kid walked back into the train. Kid walked Christi Back to the room that all the girls were staying at.

"Goodnight." She said waving to Kid.

"Goodnight." He said back walking down the hall. Christi quietly walked back into the room and went over to where her bed would be at. Feeling around for bed she felt someone grab her arm. She silently yelped.

"Sshh! Don't be so loud you'll wake everyone up." Maka said as she let go of Christi's arm. Christi relaxed and sat down on her bed next to Maka.

"Why are you on my bed and why are you still up?" Christi asked.

"Because I woke and noticed that you were gone, so I used my soul perception and saw that you were with Kid. So what where you two up to?" Maka asked. Christi thanked Lord Death for it being dark in the room so that Maka could not see that she was madly blushing. Even if Maka could not see it she could tell that she was.

"Nothing he just wanted to say thank you." Christi said plain and simple.

"You sure about that?" Maka asked smirking "Because your soul is saying something different." Christi gasped.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" She said crossing her arms.

"You know you don't act guilty unless you have something to hide." Maka said as she walked over to her bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Christi covered herself in the blankets and soon went to sleep thinking about what Maka had said.

At the DWMA

The nurses room was silent, as Stein moved around in his chair; in hand he had a clip board that he was flipping through. Not a single one of the students said anything, all of them afraid to take a breath; Liz was sleeping in the bed next to them her face pale.

"Um is Liz going to be okay?" Tsubaki asked gently. Stein looked up to her and then back at his clip board flipping through the papers once more. Sighing his turned the screw in his head.

"I don't know, but I do know I don't need you guys in here taking up space go see Lord Death I'm sure he wants to see all of you." He said motioning to the door with his head. All the students shuffled out of the room and down the hall leading to the Death Room, when they got there why where greeted with the always Lord Death and a pink haired witch, Crona.

Lord Death smiled at all of them.

"Hey guys so I heard about Liz, how is she?" Lord Death asked.

"Stein won't tell us anything." Patti said crossly.

"Oh, well sorry about that I was just talking with Crona, he finally wanted to come out of his room." He said. Crona started to coward away from all of them.

"I don't know how to handle attention, and a new person." Crona said mumbling.

"Who's he?" Christi whispered to Kid.

"Oh, he's Crona son of Medusa the witch you've heard of her right?" Kid said looking at her. Christi nodded.

"How could I not, but this is her son?"

"Yes, he's not really a people's person."

"You don't say."

"So Crona meet the student to the DWMA Christina Ortega." Lord Death said interputing Kid and Christi's side conversation. Crona glanced at Christi and looked right back down at the ground.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi." Christi said awkwardly.

"Oh come on Crona you need to toughen up and stop acting like a baby!" a Harsh voice shouted. And out from Crona's back materialized Ragnarok.

"The hell is that thing!" Christi asked pointing at Ragnarok.

"What! I'm not a thing I'm Ragnarok!" He kept on shouting looking at Christi.

"Shut up! You don't even look like much." She said.

"Look who's talking!" he responded.

"Stop!, Stop!" There's no need for fighting." Lord Death said moving his big hands around.

"Yeah guys we've got more important things to worry about here." Maka said.

"Can one of you please tell me what happened during the mission?" He asked.

"Well good thing Christi came in when she did." Lord death said captivated in the story of the mission, that each one of them took turns explaining.

"Yes it was." Kid agreed looked to Christi at his side.

"So if that's it you can all go back to see if anything has changed with Liz." He said waving them off. Just as fast as they got to the Death Room was just as fast as they left. They knocked on the door lightly before they opened it to walk in. They saw Stein sitting at the desk and Marie sitting next to Liz.

She turned to them and smiled.

"Hi guys." She warmly said to them.

"What are you doing here Ms. Marie?" Maka asked.

"Oh just wanted to see how you all are, because I care about every single one of you." She said standing up.

"But as it looks like your all fine, right?" she said walking over them. They all nodded. She smiled.

"Okay then I guess I'll be going then." She quietly left the room.

"Has anything changed?" Christi asked this time.

"Nope and I don't think anything will, we just got to hope Liz is strong enough to heal on her own." He said turning his chair.

"What? Can't you give her something?" Christi demanded. Stein looked up to her.

"Look I'm trying my best; we can't give her anything because her body will just refuse it. Because it's killing off all of the sickness. If you don't like how it's going you do something about it." He said looking her right in the eye. She turned away from him and walked over to one of the seats next to Liz's bed. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"What's going on with her?" Soul whispered to Maka.

"She promised Patti that she was going to make sure that Liz got better." She whispered back. Soul nodded his head. Patti walked over and sat next to Christi bowing her head. Everyone else followed suit filling in the seats around the bed. Christi bent over and put her face in her hands.

'_What am I going to do? How am I suppose to help? Just as always I can't help anyone that I care for.' _Christi angrily thought to herself. She felt so useless, a feeling that she had befriended not too long ago. She over filled with so many emotions too count. It was silent for what seemed like forever as she thought about what she could do. Soon a warm feeling took over her whole body. It left a tingling sensation on her skin. She frowned, '_why do I feel like this?'_ she thought to herself. Everyone in the room gasped. Christi twitched a bit, wondering what they were all gasping about. It wasn't until she heard what Stein said that she decided to look up.

"So this is what Lord Death was picking up from your soul." He stated blankly. Curious she looked up and was shocked by what she saw.

All around her she saw a bright green mist floating in the air around her and Liz. She froze wondering what exactly was going on. The mist floated from her body and floated over Liz. When this weird mist stopped coming off of Christi the mist that was still lingering over Liz slowly absorbed into her body.

Christi looked from all of her friends to Stein in a matter of seconds hoping that they knew the answer to what was just happened.

"What just happened?" Christi asked now sitting up straight in her chair.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think that you healed Liz." Stein said taking a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lighting it.

"It was so pretty!" Patti said clapping her hands together.

"What do you mean healed?" Christi asked again.

"From what I can tell Christi you have the power to heal people, it was probably unknown to you, but right now you consciously used it to heal Liz." Stein explained.

"That's amazing I have never seen anything like that." Kid said. But they all turned their attention to the bed, Liz was groaning.

"Sis are you okay?" Patti asked jumping onto the end of the bed.

"Um? Yeah I am actually." Liz said yawning. Patti started smiling.

"Yay!" She shouted as she jumped from the bed onto Christi.

"Thanks so much for making Liz better!" She shouted as she pulled Christi into a tight hug.

"Uh you're welcome." Christi tried to breathe out.

"Patti you're going to suffocate Christi." Tsubaki said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said as she let go of Christi.

"It's fine." Christi said taking a big gulp of air.

"Wait what did I miss?" Liz asked sitting up in her bed.

**Me: Wow! I finished this chapter really fast considering that my computer shut down for some weird reason, and when it turned back on the story wasn't saved but lucky I managed to work through that problem. Gosh rainbow sherbet ice cream can be very helpful. And thank you guys so much for 30 reviews I hope that number grows.**

**Christi: glad you did. So review and let Confetti here know how you liked it.**

**Me: Oh and I have a question what's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine is rainbow sherbet, I've loved that flavor since 3th grade. **

**Christi: Wasn't there something else?**

**Me: Oh yeah I think I've found what Christi and Kid's song is! Or songs I found three that I think is just right for them. **

**In Love With a Girl By Gavin Degraw****- Reason for this song is it shows how their relationship is.**

**Little Lion Man By Mumford and Sons- ****This song explains how the people Kid cares for keep on getting hurt because of his symmetry problem.**

**Angel With a Shotgun By The Cab****- And this song shows how Kid will do anything for his love Christi.**

**So tell me what you think of the song selection, and if you have any other songs that you think fit them let me know and I might add it to the list. **

**Preview to Chapter: So Christi has a new power, how is she going to learn how to use it and better yet will she master it? Find out in chapter 11 of FTLOC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Confetti: Okay I lied! I'm so sorry! But the training is not going to be this chapter but the next.**

**Christi: Liar! Lair! Lair!**

**Confetti: Shut up! I know but I thought that the chapter was going to be too long so I decided to break it up. I hope that's okay with you guys**

**Christi: She'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow for sure.**

**Confetti: Yes I will and this training for Christi is going to probably take some time so bear with me.**

**Christi: It won't be that bad and like always Confetti here doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Confetti: Oh sure it won't be bad. *Sarcastic tone***

**{Chapter 11}**

**Why the need for confetti?**

* * *

><p><strong>In a secluded unknown area<strong>

In a dimly lit room a woman with short cut black hair sat in a lavishly decorated chair. Her fingers were laced together in her lap. Her head was bowed down with her eyes closed. Then it hit her, she smiled as the wavelength moved through her body. She looked up opening her eyes.

"Yes, finally." She said. "Please send her in." She said turning to a man dressed all in black. He nodded and proceeded to a large door in the front of the room. He opened it and a young girl walked in. She gingerly hurried her way in front of the woman, doing so she got down on her knees.

"You called for me master?" She asked.

"Yes, I have it seems to be that she is making progress. Not as fast as I hoped but at least it's something." The woman said in a bored tone.

"Does that mean I will get to see her soon?" She eagerly asked. The woman's dark brown eyes flickered.

"Yes you will." She answered. The girl started to giggle.

"Thank you master I can't wait." She said as she started to bow her head over and over.

"Enough! I want you to put that energy to better use. It's time for us to go out." She said as she stood. Following her lead the girl stood as well.

**Back at the DWMA**

"And that is what happened." Kid said. All of them had taken turns explaining to Liz what had happened to the small time from the mission. Attentively she sat In the bed listening to everything.

"Wow, I owe you big time Christi." She said looking down.

"No, no you don't. You would have done the same for me." She said

"But you don't even know how you did it." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Maka added. Stein rolled his way over to the group.

"I'm sure that lord Death is going to want to see all of you, again." Stein said looking at them.

"Okay." Christi said looking down. All this was still a shock to her. Doing as they were told by Stein they all made their short journey to see Lord Death. As it was in the nurses room they were silent once again. They reached the Death Room, Lord Death was waiting for them.

"What's up guys!" Lord Death said happily. But before anyone could response to his question he spoke again.

"So Christi I saw what you did, I knew I could sense something with your soul I just couldn't pin point it exactly." He said clasping his large hands together.

"Um.. why didn't you tell me?" Christi asked.

"Surprise!" Lord Death said throwing sparkling confetti into the air. Christi and everyone else waved their hands around their faces to move the confetti.

"Thanks?" Christi said sarcastically.

"Oh confetti! I want some!" Patti shouted jumping up and down trying to catch the little specking of plastic.

"Why do you have confetti?" Maka asked.

"Well isn't it obvious enough." Black*Star started. "It's a party for the one and only me." Black*Star said pointing to himself.

"Oh shut up." Maka said.

"So Christi now that you know about your powers you must learn how to use them." He said looking at Christi.

"But that's the thing I have no idea how to do that." She said.

"Christi you don't understand how important this is, if you learn how to master your power you will become an even more valuable asset to the DWMA. Oh just imagine what your soul resonance is like!" He explained.

"Wait have you ever fully soul resonated with anyone?" Kid said turning to her.

"Um, you see, no." She said rubbing her arm.

"When I had a partner that was one thing that we struggled with." She said.

"See Christi so much potential." Lord Death said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that Christi is going to become more valuable than me?" Black*Star questioned. Stein walked into the room.

"Yes but that's if she trains." Stein said. "And the sooner we start the better. But one thing you do need to know, Christi, is that when you used your power it released a strong wavelength."

"And what does that mean?" Kid asked.

"With the unique wavelength that she gives off she will attract the wrong kind of attention." Stein deadpanned.

"Great so I'm just a great big target. As if I already didn't have a lot going on." Christi said.

"Oh but there's nothing much to worry about, with the proper training you can have this put under control." Lord Death said.

"Okay so who's going to be training Christi?" Kid asked moving up closer to Christi's side.

"Who other than Stein." Lord Death announced.

"What!" Both Christi and Kid Shouted. Their reaction got a snicker out of Soul.

"No desea ser entrenado por Stein!" Trans(I don't want to be trained by Stein!) Christi said turning to Kid. Kid looked back at her.

"Are you sure father?" Kid asked.

"It's either me or we see how long Christi here can last without being caught." Stein said turning the screw in his head.

"Pues parece no tiene otra opción." Trans (Well it seems like you have no choice.)Kid said back to Christi. Christi sighed.

"Fine, when do we start?" She said looking up at Stein.

"Tomorrow after school, and bring Kid with you." He said.

"Why does Kid have to come?" She asked.

"Who's the trainer here?" He asked.

"You." Christi muttered.

"Exactly." He said. Christi crossed her arms. She really had the feeling that he didn't like her.

"What is it that he has against me?" Christi whispered to Kid.

"No estoy seguro pero no tome personal, que él no tiene a nadie." Trans (I'm not sure but don't take it personal he doesn't take to anyone.) He said back to her. She nodded.

"So then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, good luck with the training Christi." Lord Death said. Knowing that it was time to leave all of them piled out of the room and to the front of the DWMA. They sat at the edge of the top of the stairs.

"If Stein is going to be training you then that means he won't be there for detention." Black*star said just finally understanding what that meant for himself.

"Yeah good for you." Christi grumbled.

"I wonder how he's going to train you." Maka said. "And your soul wavelength is very different now. It feels… warm and relaxing." She said.

"Yes it does." Kid said agreeing with Maka.

"Um. Thanks?" Christi said. The creepy sun soon started to set.

"Well I think it's time for us to go." Tsubaki said standing up. Black*Star soon followed as they walked down the steps together.

"Same with us." Maka said "come on Soul it's your turn to make dinner." She said.

"Maka, like I said before cool guys don't cook." He said standing. Christi giggled.

"Sí es hora de ponerse en marcha." Trans (Yes it's time to get going.) Christi said standing up and stretching. Kid stood up too. Noticing this Liz dragged Patti over to them.

"Are we leaving yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kid said.

"Great let's get going." She said starting to go down the steps. But before she could get down far she turned around. "Oh thanks Christi, I owe." She said, and then she continued on. Patti followed behind her, leap every other step down. Christi and Kid stood silently looking at each other.

"Um *Hiccup* bye." She said looking down. Kid walked up closer to her, and hugged her. Christi silently yelped, but soon wrapped her arms around him. They soon broke away from the hug.

"Thanks." He said looking down and blushing.

"No problem." She said looking down as well. They then started walking down the steps silently. When they got to the bottom they said their goodbyes and departed to their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Death with confetti is just something that I had to do; he is just so fun and random! So there you go Christi has to train with Kid, what does Stein exactly have in store for them? (Just to give you a hint it involves some scalpels!) You'll just have to wait and find out in chapter 12! And please review I love reading them. ~Confetti108<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Confetti: Hey guys it's nice to see you guys, I just want to thank all of you for supporting this story so much! I love all of you! **

**Christi: Don't forget me I love you guys too!**

**Confetti: Yup lots of love to give so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Christi: So Confetti doesn't own Soul Eater as always.**

**{Chapter 12}**

**Supervised training**

**With Stein?**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Day #1 **

Christi woke up the next morning in great wonder of what Stein had planned for her. Not really wanting it to bug her the whole day she quickly showered and got ready for school. Christi sat in class bored out of her mind. The only thing that kept popping up every other second was how training was going to go for her. The noise of talking students and Stein filled the empty space around her. She snapped back to reality when she felt something hit her arm. She looked and fond a folded up piece of paper.

She looked up to see who threw it at her and saw Liz, she nodded at her. Cautionly she opened up the note and read what she had written. _So what's up with you and Kid? I saw that he hugged you yesterday. _

Christi puffed and took out a pen to write a response. _Why is everyone assuming things? __Nothing is going on__. He was just thanking me!_ She refolded the note and passed it up to Liz. She opened the note and read it. A smile crept on her face. She quickly wrote back and passed down to Christi.

_Everything starts out as nothing, and then boom! You're pregnant._(1)_ So tell me do you like Kid? _Christi blushed as she wrote back.

_You're wrong nothing is nothing and that's the end of it, and me and Kid are only friends. _She then passed the note to Liz. Liz quickly wrote back and passed it back to Christi.

_Oh you mean fwb right. _Christi hiccupped this conversation was making feel uncomfortable. Kid looked up at her when she did, he noticed the paper that she had and tried to take a look at it. Quickly Christi covered the note with her hands. Before Kid could say anything Christi spoke up.

"It's *Hiccup* nothing!" She loudly whispered. Kid raised an eyebrow. *Flink* both Christi and Kid turned to look at the wall behind them; they saw a silver scalpel implanted to the wooden desk. Liz leaned forward to look and quickly moved back. Christi and Kid exchanged a look of horror as they looked back to Stein. The whole class was quite, not wanting to be the next target. Stein then looked up and spoke.

"Christi give me the note." He said. Christi shuffled in her seat, not wanting to.

"Bu-" Before she could even begin what she wanted to say Stein threw another scalpel. Christi yelped. She then quickly stood up and walked down the steps holding the note. On her way down she mumbled under her breath.

"How many of those scalpels does he have." She said looking down. When she got down to the Stein she hesitantly gave him the note. To which he opened it and read it. When done he smirked and looked at Liz then Kid and last Christi who crossed her arms and looked away. He put the note in his pocket and nodded for Christi to go back to her seat, to which she gladly did. When she got back to her seat she looked up at Liz. Liz just shrugged and mouthed sorry.

Then the class filled again with the sound of Stein talking, Christi decided to try and listen this time. Silently she poked at one of her spike piercing on her lip as she listened to Stein. She slightly moved her head to look at Kid. '_Why does everyone think that me and Kid got something going on?_ _Where just friends.'_ She thought to herself. Kid turned to look at her. Quickly she blushed and turned away.

The rest of her day went on very fast. Maybe it was because she didn't want her training to come but that didn't matter now it was the end of the day. Kid and Christi waited in the classroom for Stein to show up. Apparently Stein had some things to discuss with Lord Death. So he told both of them to wait for him to return. Christi was very nervous about it. _'what if he showed Lord Death the note?' _She paced back and forth still poking her piercing. It was now becoming a new habit of hers to do. Not only as if that was bad enough, she kept on hiccupping. Kid looked up at her.

"What's wrong you've been hiccupping constantly?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about what Stein has planned for us." She said trying to calm herself for Kid's sake.

"Are you sure? And what was on the note that you and Liz were passing?" He questioned. _'What is with him asking so many questions?' _She thought. She stopped pacing and sat down on the ground. Taking a few breaths she finally stopped her hiccups.

"Kid it was nothing just some girl talk. And I'm fine don't worry." She pleaded. Still unsure Kid nodded his head. They stayed silent like that for a couple more long moments before they heard the squeak of Stein's rolling chair wheels. He rolled his way into the classroom. Christi stood up immediately; Kid walked over and stood by her. Stein stood up out of his chair and approached both of them.

"Okay so this should be fairly simple of instructions for you to follow Christi. Sit down over there." He said pointing to a spot on the ground. She followed what he said and sat on the ground her legs folding underneath herself. "Okay good, now Kid come over here." Kid did as he said and stood in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Christi asked. Stein then quickly pulled out a scalpel from his pocket and made a small cut on Kid's right cheek. Christi panicked and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing!" she shouted. Kid moved his hands to his face and grabbed his cheek.

"You made me unsymmetrical fix it!" He demanded. Stein just huffed. Everything was going out of control. Moving up to Kid Stein took out the scalpel from before and cut another line out on the other side of Kid's face. Christi stood dumbstruck behind them. Feeling around his face Kid was trying to make sure that it was symmetrical. He started to relax before he noticed it.

One cut was longer than the other.

He started to panic again shouting and screaming. Christi was freaking out shouting out random things in Spanish, but no was paying any attention to her. After a while Kid went limp and started to fall back. But Christi caught him, she craned her neck to look at his face.

"He *Hiccup* passed out." She said, but it came out more as a question rather than a statement. She then looked up to Stein her eyes wide.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Good he's out now we can start. Sit." He said to her. Still giving him a questioning look she sat back down the way she did before and laid Kid's head in her lap.

"Okay now we are going to start out small here. Try to heal the cuts on Kid." He stated.

"But I don't know how too!" She said.

"That's we your training. Just give it a try. Don't try to overdo it." He added.

"I guess so." She responded and with that she moved her hands onto Kid's shoulders and took a deep breath of air. _'Don't overdo it, I think I can handle that.' _She thought. Trying to start out Christi tried to think of the cuts on his face and having them slowly close up. She kept that thought in her mind for a while. But as everyone knows especially Black*Star you can only concentrate on one thing for so long before you get bored.

So her mind started to drift off. She could hear Stein's, Kid's and her own breathing in the room. Steady, calm and relaxing. It was cold in the room which started to make her shiver, also the fact that she remembered that Stein was watching her.

'_It's cold in here, it's making me sleepy. And Kid is surprisingly warm. I think I might take a nap.' _She thought to herself as she started to slump her shoulders. But before she could actually get any sleep at all she heard that all too familiar sound.

*Flink*

She jolted up jumping to her feet. In the midst of all this it woke up Kid as well standing up too. Christi looked to her feet and just as she thought a silver scalpel was stuck in the ground.

"Really Stein what the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted. "You could have hurt us!" She continued.

"Don't worry so much about it, you can heal yourself, and Kid is a reaper." He said in a monotone voice pulling out a cigarette.

"Just because of that I'm not going to be your punching bag." She said.

" Um, so this is how you plan to train Christi?" Kid said.

"He's just crazy." Christi said.

"No it's not me it's just that you're not committed to it." Stein said.

"How am I when you do something like that!" She yelled pointing to the scalpel.

"You were sleeping not training."

"Wow can I just go home?" She asked.

"Guess so." He said going back to his chair. Christi rushed out of the room and Kid followed pursuit. The cuts that he had on his face started to heal. Christi looked up at him as they made their way through the school.

"So the cuts are already healing." She said was they continued out to the front of the school.

"Yes that's one of the perks of being a Reaper." He said. Christi just nodded. When they got to the bottom of the steps they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Christi opened up the door to her apartment. She went over to the fridge pulled out some leftovers from yesterday, put them in the microwave. As she waited for her food to warm up she walked over to the couch and flung herself onto the dark grey couch. She looked up at the ceiling.

"I had a rough day Chrissy. I learned a lot about myself that even you didn't know. I've got this weird sort of healing power." She said motioning with her hands.

"But I was able to deal with it, I had Kid with me and-"Before she could continue on she was interrupted with the beep of the microwave. She sighed as she got up to retrieve her food.

Kid walked into the Mansion. He sighed as he walked in through the door; man was he happy to be home. But his little moment of bliss was taken away with the noise of Patti giggling. Kid looked around the room to see where she was at. His search didn't last long before Kid was thrown off balance by Patti jumping on his back.

"You're home!" She shouted.

"Yes Patti I am, now can you please get off my back." He said. Still giggling Patti did as he said. And from the stairs came Liz.

"So I see that you're finally home." She said leaning against the wall near her. Kid nodded.

"Did you walk Christi home?" Liz asked.

"No, why would I need to?" Kid questioned.

"Because, Kid, it's just what you do. Why didn't you?"

"I asked her she said she was fine." Kid responded like it was nothing. Liz just shook her head.

"Oh Kid just walk her home next time." She said as she walked away. Kid just nodded and walked up to his room and closed the door. He went over to the chair that sat in the middle of his room. He took his place and sighed. _'Why was Liz so worked up about me walking Christi home?'_ He thought to himself. Shaking it off he yawned, he had a full day he needed his sleep. He sluggishly got up and got ready to go to sleep. He needed all the sleep he could get if he was going to be training tomorrow again.

* * *

><p><strong>So when I wrote out that part a funny idea that came to my mind for a fan fiction with Liz being the teacher of a sex -ed kind of class, with the students being the whole gang! She would explain all kinds of things to them and probably use Soul Eater terms for some things. XD <strong>

**So that's chapter 12 I don't really have a big explanation about what the next chapter will be about just that I know she will still have some training in it. I hope you guys liked this chapter to me I think I was kind of funny. So review, and till next time. ~Confetti108**


	13. Chapter 13

**Christi: Hey guys, here with chapter 13 for your enjoinment. **

**Confetti: Yup sorry this chapter took longer finals but guess what no more school, which means more time for me to write. I also had a huge writers block but I managed through it. **

**Christi: Is that all? So I can do the disclaimer. **

**Confetti: Oh wait I just remembered I don't know if you guys have heard but fanfiction has been deleting fanficts that are rated M and have lemons in them, even if they are in the right genre. And they do this without warning, so until further notice I will not be adding a lemon. It's just too risky to have this story get taken down. I'm sorry, but there will be some suggestiveness towards it.**

**Christi: Who was that lemon going to include anyways?**

**Confetti: Oh it doesn't matter~.**

**Christi: Okay, so Confetti here doesn't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 13}<strong>

**Does practice really make perfect?**

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 <strong>

The laughing sun hung high in the bright morning sky. Christi groaned as groaned turned over in her bed. She kept on rolling until she finally fell off her small bed onto the ground with a loud 'Thump'. She groaned again. Picking herself up along with the blanket she dragged down with her Christi turned to look at the time 8:15. She looked at the time in disbelief _'did I really sleep in?'_ she thought to herself. Not wanting to believe the reality of the time she looked at the time on her phone 8:16.

Crap. She did sleep in.

She hurried out of her room to the bathroom. Not wasting any time she jumped into the shower brushing her teeth at the same time. In 10 minutes she ran out of the shower. But as soon as her wet feet made contact with the floor friction came into effect. Her feet slide on the smooth surface of the bathroom tiles. But at the speed that she was going she slide right through the bathroom door to the hall, where she fell face first into the wall. She groaned as she got up, and moved her hands to her face to inspect the damage that she caused on herself.

Her nose was fine, a bit sore but it's better than broken. Her hands reached up closer to the top of her head. She didn't feel anything there as well; she then moved her hands to her cheek where she felt a bump on her right cheek bone. As safely as she could she got up from the floor in her hallway and walked back into the bathroom to see how bad the bump was. She looked at her reflected face in the mirror to see that the bump was an actually a cut that was swelling and also bleeding a bit.

"Oh great," She huffed as she walked out of the bathroom into her room. She patted the wound to dry it as she continued to get ready. In a whirl wind of black and bright green hair she was dressed and made up minus the black legging that she usually wore (Because she couldn't find them). She looked herself over in the mirror real quick. Her curly hair was in its usual side pony tail; the cut stopped bleeding and was starting to go down. Sighing she grabbed her bag and sprinted her way to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>At the DWMA<strong>

* * *

><p>All the students in Steins class where busy listening to Stein or making notes of what he was saying. Kid looked to the empty seat next to him.<p>

'_Where is Christi? Did she skip because she didn't want to train?'_ Kid asked himself. He was moved out of his thoughts as the door to the room opened. And as usual when someone comes late all the students moved their attention to the door to see who it was.

Christi peeked her head in through the door before completely walking in. She gave Stein a look as she hurried her way up to the door before completely walking in. She glanced at Stein as she hurried her way up the stairs to her seat. Stein continued with the lesson after turning the screw in his head.

Her friends looked at her with concern at the bump on her cheek. She sat down after giving them all a small smile. She slumped in her seat.

'_Finalmente dicho.'_ Trans (Finally I made it) She mentally sighed.

Kid nudged her, to which she responded by turning to him.

"What happened? Why where you late? And why do you have that cut?" He silently asked her. She smiled, Kid actually cared about her. Looking back to make sure Stein wasn't ready with a scalpel pointed in her direction. She then leaned closer to Kid.

"I slept in, was in so much of a hurry that I face planted into the wall and got this wonderful cut." She sarcastically stated pointing to the noticeable cut.

Kid nodded, he too had a long day from that training. They both brought their attention to the class. Kid just kept on looking back to her every now and then. The lone reason being that not only was her hair unsymmetrical as usual, but that bump made her even more unsymmetrical.

He shook his head, he decided not to look at her so that he could get is mind off the subject before he tried to fix it himself, which he already knew that she wouldn't let him do at all. The rest of class went as it usually did. The same could be said for all of her classes. AT lunch time the whole group gathered at the same table as they always did.

"Christi what happened to you? That bump that you had…" Tsubaki asked concerned. But there was nothing to worry about the cut was already fully healed.

"Oh I just hit a wall this morning when I was getting ready." Christi responded.

"So not cool," Soul said. Christi turned to glare at his comment.

"How was the training?" Maka asked. Kid looked to Christi.

"Let me just tell you this, Stein has crazy methods." She murmured taking a bite from her lunch.

"Do you think you're getting there with your power?" Liz asked leaning forward on the table.

"Not one bit." Christi said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry if you want, I the great Black*Star can train you!" The blue haired meister shouted as he jumped on the table.

Maka-Chop!

Black*Star was now on the ground in pain rubbing his head. He soon stood up and pointed at Maka.

"How dare you!" He said. In return Maka gave him a glare as a warning.

"I don't think I can handle this muck noise." Crona complained as he started to hug himself. Maka patted him on the back, which helped him calm down a little. They started new conversations and went to the last couple of class that they had.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

* * *

><p>Stein rolled his way into the room to see Kid and Christi patiently waiting.<p>

"Okay since yesterday was a total loss, I think that we should try something different." Stein said.

'_He just realized that now?' _Christi wondered to herself.

"So Kid I'm going to make a cut on your forehead, don't worry I'll make it symmetrical. Then when I do I want you Christi to lay Kid in your lap the way you did yesterday. And for you Christi I want you to try to think back to the way you felt when you healed Liz, maybe triggering those emotions will help you." Stein explained to the duo. Both of the teens nodded.

Stein got up out of his chair and made a horizontal line on Kid's forehead which was probably about 3 inches in length. After Kid checked to see if the cut was symmetrical enough he laid on the floor with his head in Christi's lap.

"Ready?" Stein asked, his voice echoing through the nearly empty room.

"Yes," Kid said.

"Sure." Christi added as she moved her hands on Kid's shoulders as she closed her eyes.

'_So just go over the emotions that I had? Hm that's not going to be so easy.' _She thought. It's not like she didn't want to go over how she felt then. It's just the emotions are too much to handle.

Hopeless,

That emotion was always haunting her. But she did as she was asked. She reopened the memory from the other day. And everything came back to her. How she didn't know what to do, how she promised Patti, and how sad Patti was about her sisters condition. She opened one of her eyes to look at the cut on Kid. But to her disappointment it was still there. She huffed as she closed her eye.

'_Well that didn't work, so now what do I do?'_ she questioned herself. Christi racked her mind of what she could possibly do, but then she remembered that she felt like this before. She smiled inwardly before a small bit of pain hit her, not physical pain, but more of a pain to the heart. She started to feel as if she was starting to become surrounded by a big cloud of warmth, and that she was floating. Then the little snap shots of memories passed by her. A young girl kindly smiling at her as she walked beside her, her and the same girl hiding in a rundown house, her walking away from the girl leaving her in a dark alley.

Kid felt as if he was being lifted off into the air, the feeling that flowed through him was pure bliss. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the class ceiling he saw that he was freely floating in a different dimension, where he was in a mass of green smoke. The same kind from when Christi healed Liz with. He looked around and saw a young girl kindly smiling at Christi as she walked beside her, Christi and the same girl hiding in a rundown house, Christi walking away from the girl leaving her in a dark alley.

'_Wait who is that girl and why does she look like Christi? Whats even going on?' _He wondered.

She could feel tears burning in her eyes as yet another memory but this one in particular was burly, the only thing that stood out was the color red.

'_Chrissy, I'm so sorry about everything, I miss so much.'_ She couldn't handle it and the tears fell free on her face. She quietly sobbed to herself, but froze as soon as she heard a voice.

"_Wait, Christi who is that girl? Is her name Chrissy, is she Chrisantha?"_ Kid asked as tried floating closer to Christi. Christi opened her eyes to find herself floating along with Kid in the green smoke.

"_What? You saw that? Where are we?"_ She asked wiping the tears from her face in an effort to not let Kid see her crying.

"_I don't know, maybe we are somehow in your soul, those images of you and that girl, and who is she?"_ He said grabbing her shoulders. Christi huffed and pulled away from Kid.

"_It's no one,"_ She muttered turning away from him. Kid shook his head, this defiantly wasn't nothing.

"_Look Christi you know you can tell me"_ He stated as he tried floating to face her. In return Christi shook her head.

"_No,"_ She lightly said. "_No! No! No no one of you guys need to know! Just forget about it!"_ She screamed as she covered her ears. Kid was taken aback by her reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped short when the smoke started to swirl in a whirl wind. Both Kid and Christi where sucked into the whirl wind and started to go down into the black.

Christi opened her eyes to find herself in the classroom. She sighed, she felt Kid shift in her lap. Kid sat up and moved his hand to his cut, to find that it was gone. He turned to look at Christi. She was looking down as she stood. Stein wheeled his way closer to them.

"Congrats you did it." Stein said with the least amount of eagerness. Both of the students looked at him.

"Christi you managed to target your power and heal Kid, now if you could do something like that all the time I'm sure in no time you will be able to handle any kind of injury. But one thing that I did notice was that you somehow resonated with Kid to do so, and from what I could tell sending both of you into Christi's soul." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Okay, so am I done for now?" Christi lightly asked looking down.

"Yes I'll see both of you tomorrow." He said as he wheeled out of the room. Christi soon silently started walking out the door Kid followed. They got to the bottom of the steps of the school when Christi turned to Kid, still looking down.

"Kid adios nos vemos mañana," Trans (Bye Kid see you tomorrow) She said. Kid reached out to her as she turned to walk away.

"Espera, voy a llevar a casa." Trans (Wait, I'm going to take you home) Kid said. Christi hesitated for a second, but then continued on walking without saying a word. It didn't take that long for them to reach where Christi lived; it was only a block away from where Maka and Soul lived. Christi opened the door to her apartment, and turned to Kid. She looked up to face him; her eyes were red and her cheeks where tear stained.

"Thanks Kid." She whispered as she turned around to walk in through the door and close it. Kid nodded, he stayed there staring at the door.

'_What was wrong with Christi why is she not talking to him?' _He summoned his skate board as those questions drifted through his mind. And they stayed there even when he opened the door to the mansion.

"Hey Kid so did you walk Christi home?" Liz asked from the living room. Kid just nodded. Liz turned around to look at her meister, she could tell that he was deep in thought.

'_What could it be that he's wondering about?' _Liz thought to herself as she turned back to the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, that's chapter 13. It's kind of depressing isn't it? I was having such a hard time even writing for this chapter that I started writing the preview for the sequel! I'm getting so ahead of myself. -.- But anyways do any of you guys got an idea of what's going on with Christi? <strong>

**Well yup that's about it, and if you guys have ideas about what should happen, of write just let me know I might use it. Because I know some people, like TheRebelx3 have been suggesting some things. **

**Preview to chapter 14**

**Christi has been pretty closed up since the last training with Kid. Christi is slowing making progress in her training. And will a bet be made? Find out in chapter 14 of FTLOC! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Confetti: *nervously waves* hey guys. I feel like I've been neglecting you all like how I did to Rubert.**

**Christi: Who is Rubert?**

**Confetti: exactly, he was a beta fish that I had but died because I didn't give him enough attention. But don't worry im not going to do the same thing. Its just that my parents think that summer vacation means using me as a slave to do a lot of things.**

**Christi: which means she doesn't get on the computer to write.**

**Confetti: yeah I have had to use my phone for doing things.**

**Christi: But enough with that. We have still have to do the disclaimer so if you wouldn't mind…**

**Sebastian: Confetti does not own Soul Eater because I am just one hell of a butler.**

**Christi&Confetti: *Fangirl smile***

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 14}<strong>

**The Best Bet**

* * *

><p><strong>Day #3<strong>

The next day they all met at the school like usual. Kid walked up the steps with Liz and Patti following behind. But Kid didn't notice because he was deep in thought, thinking about Christi. When they finally made it to the top of the steps, they were greeted by the voices of their friends minus Christi. Noticing this Kid snapped out of his thoughts and looked through the group for the green eyed weapon. With a quick scan of the group he found her, still looking down, and silently standing close to Crona. Kid ignored his friends and walked up to Christi.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Trans (How are you feeling?) Kid asked Christi. She raised her head to look at Kid.

"Okay." She whispered back.

"Christi no parece no estás actuando como usted." Trans (Christi it doesn't seem like it, you're not acting like yourself) Kid said grabbing Christi's shoulders. Every single one of their friends was watching them with interest.

"Echar," Trans (Look,) Christi started as she raised her head, "Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero usted no necesita preocuparse." Trans (I know that you care about me but you don't need to worry.) Kid looked her in the eye.

Christi gave him a small smile, even though she was making it seem like nothing, he could tell that she wasn't. He could sense it in her soul. But not wanting to make a scene kid just nodded and returned the smile as he let go of her shoulders.

Kid kept a close eye on Christi the whole day. He could tell that she was closing herself away from the outside world. But as the day grew on Christi tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong. During lunch Kid didn't meet with his friends, he went to see his father.

"Hey kid how've you been?" Lord Death asked.

"Fine Father, but I came here because of Christi." Kid said stating the reason up front. Lord Death nodded.

"Oh Kid, bit you do know that most of the information about her is disclosed, you have to go ask her." Lord Death said matter a factly.

"Father, did Stein tell you about her training?" Kid questioned.

"Oh yes, I remember I even felt it myself. She's finally getting there. I told you that Stein was fit for the job." He happily replied.

"Yes she has, but it's what happened during the training that I would like to talk about. When Christi was healing me, both her and myself where in her soul. But the thing about it is that I saw these images of her with a girl. She looked similar to Christi; do you know who it is? Could it be Chrisantha?" Kid said.

Lord Death shrugged. 'Yes I do but as I told you, I can't tell you." Kid nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, silly me!" Lord Death shouted.

"What is it Father?" Kid said excitedly.

"Christina's birthday is coming up!" He said clasping his hands together. "It in about four weeks."

"Um she never mentioned it to us?" Kid said quietly in thought.

"Oh, well you know what that means right?" lord Death asked his son. Kid thought about it for a second with his hand on his chin.

"No what does that mean?"

"A surprise party!" Lord Death shouted as he threw confetti in the air.

'_A surprise party? Um, that could work especially if I gave the planning of it to Liz. She knows how to have parties.'_ Kid thought to himself as he walked back to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lord Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Lord Death sighed as his son left the room. Sid walked from behind the mirror from which he was hiding.<p>

"She is going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later." Sid said facing Lord Death. Lord Death looked up to him. The mirror started blinking red.

Lord Death turned around to look at the mirror, Sid closely stood behind him. Lord Death tapped the mirror and a map of Nevada appeared, with a certain location blinking.

"I believe it's going to have to be sooner because there might not be a later." Lord death said as he tapped on to the marked area. As he did so the figure of a woman short black hair was standing by a young girl, whose face was covered.

"Because trouble is knocking on our doors." He whispered. His voice held no bit of the happy person he was known for.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>When Kid made it to the table the whole group was surrounded by he quickly sat down without greeting any of them. He was still thinking.<p>

'_Hopefully by then Christi will be to her normal self.'_ Kid thought to himself as he looked to Christi.

"Um. Kid why are you covered in confetti?" Liz asked as she picked one of the colorful pieces of paper from his shoulder.

Christi managed to make it through most of the school day. Even if though she might have seemed like a zombie she felt like she was making some progress. The last class for the day that she was going to have to survive through was gym. She was dressed down into her gym wear as she walked out to the track for class. Soon enough a group of students were near one end of the track. Sid made his way through the crowd to make it to the front. He blew the whistle that hung around his neck to the attention of the students. With all the eyes on him he spoke.

"Okay, so today we are going to be doing a mini relay race on the track." As he said this some of the students groaned, while others like Black*Star boasted as usual. "Now to start you all need to get into groups of four."

The students moved like herded sheep's into groups. Christi was on a team with Tsubaki, Patti, Black*Star. Kid was with Liz, Maka, and Soul. Crona sat out on the sidelines because he didn't know how to handle races. Sid impatiently read the rules and explained how the game was going to be played.

Each person in each group moved to where they needed to be. Tsubaki moved one fourth of the way down the track and Patti, Black*Star and Christi had to do the same until each of them where one fourth away from each other. All the teams did this. Sid blew the whistle, on the other side of the Track Christi, Liz and the other students from different groups watched as their team mates started running. Christi watched amazed at how fast Black*Star could run. She should have guessed he was very athletic. Not only was Black*Star fast but so was Kid. The only difference with the both of them is that for Kid it didn't seem like he was even trying.

Christi stood and watched as they raced to their other team members. Kid gave the wooden stick to Maka and Black*Star gave his to Patti. Christi still watched Kid. But soon something was waving in front of her vision. With a closer look Christi could tell it was the stick and Patti was trying to give it to her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Christi said as she started to run to Tsubaki. She looked up ahead and saw that Liz had already made it. Was she really spacing out for that long?

She panted as she passed the stick to Tsubaki. As you could tell Christi was not a very active person. As she was catching her breath she heard Liz.

"So I saw that you were checking out Kid." She said grinning. Good thing for Christi you couldn't really tell she was blushing because she was already flushed from the running.

"No I wasn't. I was just wondering how he can do something like this without even breaking a sweat." She replied she was surprised that Liz was the first person today that she was actually having a conversation with today that wasn't forced. Liz nodded.

"You seem to forget that Kid is a reaper so his body is different than ours. Hasn't he told you?" She asked looking quiz fully to her. Christi thought about and then started to speak again.

"Oh yeah he did, the first day that I started training." She said remembering. Liz smiled.

They continued on going around the track 4 more times before they stopped. They had finally reached a winning team. The winning team including Ox and his partner and much to her displeasure Kim and her partner. This caused Black*Star to go in a rage quit fit (haha that rhymed) about how he was supposed to win. They were all leaving the track to go in to get changed since it was the end of the day and during that moment something popped into Christi's head. She evilly smiled as she turned around to face the annoying blue haired boy.

"Hey Black*Star!" She yelled to get the attention of him from his yelling. He noticed and gave her a questioning look. "If you're such a big star that won't back out of anything how 'bout we do a bet?" She asked.

Black*Star didn't even think about it. Why would he? He can handle anything. He quickly responded with a "Sure, what's the bet?"

"You have to stop talking about how you are, which includes you 'being' a god for a whole two weeks." She said all their friends watched at the deal that was being made.

"And what do I get when I win?" Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"Um. I don't know you pick." She said.

"Okay how about you make breakfast for all of us." He said.

"That's fine. And when I win you have to let Maka Maka-Chop you 15 times." She said grinning evilly. Black*Star shot her back a smile just the same.

"Deal" He said as he stuck out his hand. Kid raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe what Christi was doing. Making a bet with black*Star wasn't the best thing to do. But it was too late to do anything about. And besides it's not like she would have changed her mind if he told her not.

"I'm really going to enjoin this bet too." Maka happily said.

"Yeah! Me too, me too!" Patti screamed. Christi smiled, she wasn't the only one was going to enjoin Black*Star's pain. But she could only guess it was because they all had something held against him. And this could finally be the chance for them to use him as a punching bag.

"Um Black*Star are you sure about this?" Tsubaki calmly asked her meister. Black*Star shook his head. And rested his fisted hands on his hips.

"Since Christi here started it she's got to finish it." He forced out. From now on he was going to have to be careful with his choice of words if he was going to win this.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel I a real jerk for being gone I hope you guys don't get mad at me. When I don't have time to get to the computer I resort to having to write in all down. So that when I do have time to get my laptop out I can just type it all up! Mostly the only time I have is late at night when everyone else is asleep, which means that I have to sacrifice my sleeping time. (Which is really fucking me up I NEED my 12 hours, my dreams have been really crazy. The last dream I had was about a rainbow unicorn killing people with its horn!) And you know if I'm giving up my sleep that I must really love you all. 3 <strong>

**And did you guys noticed that I referenced Black Butler in here too. Man since I was gone too I started watching a bunch of new shows. Like Supernatural, Black Butler, Baka and Test, and Full Metal Alchemist. And I have been fangirling other all of them!**

***Fangirl Sigh***

**Next Chapter**

**Christi's birthday grows closer as her training gets better, and what about the bet? Who won? Find out in chapter 15. **


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews,follows and favorites! I really do love you all for keeping me inspired.

*Confetti tied up to a pole with Christi standing near by*

Christi: Hey dear readers! As you can see Confetti here has not been updating like she said she would.

Confetti: Even though im sorry about it she still did this.

Christi: Yup i know you are all mad at her so take a shot! *points to a pile of eggs*

Confetti: Please be gentle. And as always i dont own Soul Eater. *Egg is launched at her face* Who threw that!

Special thanks to my beta reader The Fire Stirring Ruby and now a couple of words from her:

"I'm The Fire Stirring Ruby, beta-reader of this story. I just want to say that please keep on reading this fic. It keeps on blooming, and never stop smelling its fragrance!"

{Chapter 15}

Day One: Can He Handle It?

* * *

><p>By the time that they all went back into the school and changed, almost all of the students were gone. Christi and Kid walked the hallway together; it was silent as they strolled down the hall towards the room they knew Stein would be waiting for them. But wanting to see if Christi was still in the same mood that just submerged earlier, he started the conversation.<p>

"So, do you mind telling me what made you create that bet with Black*Star?" Kid asked, because it was something that wonders him.

Christi shrugged before she spoke. "I don't know. Just a part of me wanted him to finally shut up, and that was an idea that I had to do so," she said, explaining her plan.

Kid lightly laughed. He was happy; it sounds like Christi was slowly coming back to normal self. "Well, I'm sure that everyone, including me, thank you for giving us some peace from the problem called Black*Star."

"I'm glad to help." Christi smirked.

They walked into the room and found Stein at his desk, a scalpel in his hand and a dead bird on a metal tray. He looked up to them, his glasses giving up a glare as he looked at them. Kid and Christi both sweat dropped.

"Oh, so you decided to come," he sighed. He whirled the scalpel in his hands and in the same second, he jammed the scalpel into the wooden desk. Christi gave Kid a side glance.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea hacer el entrenamiento hoy con él? (_Trans: Do you think it's a good idea to do the training today with him?_)" she whispered to him.

"No podemos detenernos, ahora empezar haciendo progresos (_Trans: We can't stop, now you started making progress_)," he whispered back looking at her.

"So, do you want to get started or are you both just going to stand there and whisper?"

Both kid and Christi jumped. They were so focused on their conversation that they were paying no attention to the fact that Stein had made his way in front of them, seated in his rolling chair. Without saying a word, they walked past Stein and into the classroom.

"Okay, yesterday was a success. You healed the wound on Kid's forehead. Today, you will try the same method that you used but instead of one cut, you will have to heal multiple cuts," Stein explained.

"Okay," Christi said. She didn't really think about it 'till now that she has to somehow do the same thing as yesterday just to heal Kid today.

"Don't think that this is going to be easy, because I'm going to have you heal each cut one at a time as I tell you to. The reason is that you can localize your power and have more control on it," Stein further explained.

"I wasn't even thinking doing any of these at all were easy," Christi said, as she sat down on the ground like she did the other days.

"Wait! Can you at least make sure that the cuts are symmetrical on each side?" Kid demanded as Stein approached him, the scalpel still in his hand.

After fifteen minutes of getting the cuts perfectly done on each arm, they started. Kid sat, his legs crossed in front of Christi, who was in the same position. Extending his hands out, Christi gripped them as she rested her elbows on her legs. The sleeves of Kid's shirt were raised up to his elbows, and you could see the cuts on each arm gleaming with blood. Christi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kid bowed his head and closed his eyes as well.

'_So now I have to heal them one at a time. Damn, this is going to be hard!_' she thought to herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried pulling up the hurt emotions that she felt once more. Time slowly ticked by, and the silence consumed both of the students. Not long after, the warm sensation tickled her skin. She quickly opened her eyes, finding herself in the same green smoke void that she was in the last time.

She twisted herself around and found Kid floating in the void.

"Kid!" she shouted, hoping that it would get his attention. Jolting up a bit, Kid turned around and faced Christi. Without using much effort, from what Christi could tell, Kid moved over to Christi.

"How is it that you can move so freely in here?" Christi asked, leaning her head to the side.

"Maybe because I'm a reaper?" he shrugged. "Now here," he said, moving his arms in front of her.

Christi clutched his left arm and tried to heal the closest cut. Not really sure how to start, Christi stared at the cut.

"Is that how you plan to heal it?" Kid sarcastically said.

"This is why they call it training," she responded, pulling in a big breath of air. Then, an idea clicked in her head. Carefully, she moved her thumb over the cut. As she did so, what was once an opened wound was now a smooth skin. She smiled.

"You did it," he happily said. Christi looked up to him and smiled back. Christi continued on with that method with the rest of the cuts until there were none left.

Now that they were done, Christi and Kid just floated around in the green smoke, wondering how in the world they are going to get out.

"Do you have a guess how to?" Christi asked, hoping the reaper would have at least something to help. But she was disappointed when he shrugged. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

"_Maybe I'm making this harder than it has to be_," she thought.

Keeping that in mind, she tried to think of a way out. Soon, she started to imagine a big hole, opening out in the middle of the void. On the other side of the void was the classroom.

"Christi look," Kid told her.

Christi opened her eyes, finding Kid pointing to the same hole that she was just imagining. Without having time to say anything else, they felt a force tugging on them, drawing them near to the hole. Before they knew it, they were waking up and raising their heads. With hands still held together, they looked up awkwardly at each other.

"Well, it looks like you're moving around pretty far," Stein loudly said, rolling up to them. Both of them dropped their hands and stood up. "Even though it took you about 3 hours to do so."

"What? That only felt like an hour," she said.

"It may have been to you. However when you go into your soul, you lose the time difference and somehow, you may think you're in your soul for fifteen minutes, but in reality it was an hour," he said to her.

* * *

><p>"Umm, that's interesting?" Kid pondered as both he and Christi walked out the school. The sun was setting giving the city a beautiful golden glow.<p>

"Sí, ahora es incluso más tarde de lo habitual (_Trans: Yeah now it's even later than usual_)," she said, yawning. They had made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Adios Kid," she said waving to him.

"Uh Christi, I was wondering if it is okay for me to walk you home again," Kid said looking down a bit. Christi looked him up and down before answering.

"Sure."

Kid nodded and followed as she led the way to her house. Even though they weren't really saying much to each other, Kid was not worried so much right now. Because he could tell that she was feeling better. She wasn't looking down, acting mopey, or just completely lost. In no time, they have made it to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

It may have been like a normal day for all the students in Death City, but it was slightly different for a certain blue haired meister. Black*Star walked through the hallway with a smirk plastered on his face; his weapon silently following behind him.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki said, breaking the silence between them. In response, Black*Star just mumbled some response that she couldn't understand.

"Do you think it was the best idea for you to superglue your mouth shut?" she asked. She jumped when she heard a muffled laugh from him. When they reached the door to the classroom, he turned around and gave Tsubaki a thumbs up. Sighing, she shook her head and walked into the room.

When Soul spotted Black*Star and Tsubaki walk in, he nudged Maka with his elbow.

"What do want Soul?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Black*Star's here," he answered.

Hearing what he said, she closed her book and looked up, seeing Black*Star walk up the stairs to his seat. It was time to see how far this bet would follow through.

"Hey Black*Star!" Maka shouted to get his attention. He turned around to look at her.

"How you holding up on your deal?" she pondered.

All she got back was a few muffled words from him. With a confused look, she turned to Tsubaki for help.

"What's up with Black*Star?" Liz snickered.

"You see, yesterday when we got home, he thought it would be a good idea to superglue his mouth shut," Tsubaki revealed with a little embarrassment.

Everyone stifled a laugh. Could Black*Star really be that much of an idiot to do something like that to win?

"Wow! I didn't know he was going to be that determined," Christi said with a grin.

"But he didn't fully think about it," Kid noted, turning to face said meister.

"Black*Star, how do you plan on eating today?" Kid asked.

Black*Star's eyes grew big. He seriously didn't think that part though. How was he going eat? With that, the small group burst out laughing at the "god's" mistake as he proceeded to bang his head against the desk. Stein soon slid his way into the room of students. When he looked up to close in what the sound was, he sighed and shook his head.

This was going to be an interesting two weeks.

* * *

><p>To everyone's surprise, Black*Star had managed to stay silent so far. Which left them with one more problem that they didn't need to bother with. But now that it was lunch and he was determined not to miss it, that made a whole different one. And it only made it worse that it was Tater Tots Day.<p>

Tsubaki really did have her work cut out for her. For the fourth time, within a time period of ten minutes she has had to struggle to take away any sharp object that Black*Star had managed to get a hold of. The reason being was because the meister was trying to cut his lips apart. But with Tsubaki present, that was going to be a challenge.

Patti giggled at his pain as she started to chuck taters at his head. His face started to grow red with each new tater thrown. Reaching his breaking point, he sprinted from the table to a neighboring one and stole a spork. He, then, quickly raced out of the cafeteria.

"Do you think he is going to be able to actually do it?" Tsubaki warily asked.

"Well he's Black*Star and he's desperate, so I'm very sure he is capable of doing it," Maka said, shaking her head.

All of them jumped a bit when they heard a shriek that they knew for sure came from Black*Star. As soon as he left, he ran back with a big bloody smile. The group of students just stared at him as he sat down and started to chow down on his long awaited lunch.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, estoy en una pérdida de palabras Christi (<em>Trans: Well, I'm at a loss of words Christi<em>)," Kid said, waiting with Christi in the classroom.

Christi nodded. "Sé que estaba seguro que iba a ceder en algún momento hoy, pero parece que él está tomando esto seroso (_I know I was sure that he was going to cave sometime today. But seems like he is taking this seriously_)."

"Mejor ves que él probablemente te está dando un plazo para su dinero (_Trans: You better watch out. He's probably giving you a run for your money_)," Kid giggled, crossing his arms.

Christi scuffed at his choice of words. "Realmente no creo que él va a ganar, ¿te? (_You don't really think that he is going to win, do you?_)"

"No es completamente seguro, pero no debes pensar sólo será una victoria fácil (_Trans: Not completely sure, but you shouldn't just think this will be an easy win_)," he responded.

Stein rolled his way into the class.

"Christi, I heard that you are the reason behind why Black*Star is suddenly a mute," Stein said as he rolled his way over to the pair. Christi nodded.

"Nice job. Okay, so it seems like you can now easily heal Kid, but I wanted to try something new," Stein spoke.

"And what would that be?" Kid asked. Stein smirked.

"You can come in now," Stein said a little bit over his inside voice. The door to the room opened.

* * *

><p>Yup, thats pretty much it ive been doing alot lately sorry if this chapter is not much or short i kind of went brain dead from that point. I had a death in the family so i was busy, But im back and better! So can you guess who it is, it might not be a surprise. It is someone that we already have seen. Also another sorry for only doing day one of the bet. hopfully the rest of the bet will span out in the next chapter. :)<p>

Preview for chapter 16: Who is the mystery person to help with Christi's training?If you thought the first day of the bet was bad its just getting started. Without set rules on the bet tricks will be pulled to see if Black*Star will break.

I had this fangirl moment when i was watching Supernatural with my mom and brother. One charatcer gets shot like several times. But he uses magic to heal himself so what he does is he spits out the bullet from his mouth to his hand. When that happened i jumped from the couch and pointed at the TV screaming: Sebastian did that before! Now my mom thinks im crazy and my brother threw a pillow at me (._. ) i need to find people to fangirl with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well look at that its me Confetti! i know i havent been updating like how ive promised but let me just let you shit happens. *sigh* really im having problems at home and at school and being in advanced classes doesnt help either. Sophmore year is crazy so far. Its going to be harder for me to update but im still gonna because i know how it feels when a story you like reading stops getting updates and i dont want that to happen and i love this story too much to give up its like my child. **

**Another reason why i havent been updated sooner is becasue i was unsure of what to do for this chapter and i kind of wanted to get your oipions (i know that its not spelled right but im in a rush) but i didnt want to take up a chapter asking for your help. Which brings em to my next point! I have a DA acount that i will post updates and other stuff about this story on there and i would love it if you guys checked that out because then next time i need your help i just post a journal or poll. :) i also just recently made a tumblr acount because my friend showed me what tumblr is and may i say its just wonderful! ill post updates and stuff on there as well but proabably not polls (because i dont know how to do that yet if you even can) **

**Again add me on DA and tumblr my account names for both of those is the same as my account name on here Confetti108. :) **

**Special thanks to my Beta Reader The Fire Stirring Ruby!**

* * *

><p>{Chapter 16}<p>

Try 'Till You Win (Part One)

* * *

><p>The door to the room creaked open, as a blonde haired meister walked in.<p>

"Maka?" Both Kid and Christi questioned. Maka smiled at their surprised faces.

"What are you doing here?" Christi asked. "I mean, not that I don't want you here bu-"

"It is fine, Christi," Maka reassured. "Stein asked me to help you out with your training."

Christi turned to face Stein, rolling in his chair with a blank expression.

"Wait, why didn't you ask someone like Crona who can heal easily? Because, I'm sure Maka does not want to be chopped up," Christi said, pointing out her reason concerning Maka's safety.

"It wouldn't be safe for you to try to heal Crona in the first place, since he has to go into your soul to do that. He has black blood, and you could possibly end up getting infected," Stein said. Christi nodded, as she forgot that Crona was infected with black blood.

"Oh, are you sure you are fine doing this, Maka?" Christi asked, still making sure Maka was willing to do it. She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Christi. It's fine with me. I want to help you with your training," she said. Both Christi and Maka turned to Stein and nodded.

"Okay, now that we are all on board, we can get started," Stein addressed. He turned in his chair and faced Kid. "Kid, we will not need your help today. You can leave."

Kid just simply nodded and walked to the door. But, before he could leave out the door Christi called his name to get his attention.

"Um Kid?" she spoke.

He turned to look her in the eye. With that alone, Christi forgot what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Kid said.

Having to think quickly on her feet, she said "See you—_hiccup_—later." Kid smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It had been at least half an hour since Christi and Maka had started training. And as much as Christi wished she was moving along with the training like she had before, she couldn't. She opened her eyes for the fifth time, only to find that both Maka and her were still in the school. Frustrated, she sighed. When she thought she was just getting a hold of her training, something like this happens.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. She was determined to at least heal one of the two cuts on Maka's arms. Using the same method to get both of them into her soul, her mood level started to get depressed. As her mood dropped, a tingling sensation started to work up her skin. Getting excited, she waited for the feeling to cover every inch of her skin before she opened her eyes.

Christi opened her eyes to find herself floating like usual in her soul. After twisting and turning multiple times, she started to wonder where Maka was.

"Maka!" Christi shouted, knowing that she would waste more energy struggling to move in her soul.

She listened closely to see if she would get a response, but the only one she received was her echoed voice.

"How big is this place if I can get an echo?" she thought out loud to herself.

"I don't know, but it's so relaxing to be here," a familiar voice said back to her.

Christi quickly turned around to see Maka floating with her.

"Maka!" Christi cheered, squirming her way over.

"So this is your soul," Maka said smiling. "I love it. It's very peaceful."

"Thanks," Christi awkwardly replied. "Anyways, when did you get here?"

"I just popped up in when you asked that question," Maka said, shrugging.

"Umm… That's weird, but now that you are here we can get started!" Christi loudly stated, finally happy that she might be able to heal Maka on her first day of training with her.

"Okay," Maka said.

With that, Christi tried wiggling herself a bit more so that she could be able to hold Maka's arms in her hand. But it was impossibly hard for her to move. What made it odd was that it seemed like she was being pulled back.

'_I really need to exercise more, just moving in my soul is completely hard to do,'__ s_he thought_._

Taking another shot at it, she tried moving closer by trying to 'swim' to Maka.

"What is that hole?" Maka inquired pointing behind Christi. Christi stopped her movements to see the hole that she had used as an exit before, growing right behind her.

"What the—"Christi didn't get to finish her sentence because the hole sucked up both of the young girls.

Christi and Maka jolted back to realty as Stein wheeled his chair up to them. Christi looked to Maka's arms to see if the cuts had healed, only to be disappointed to see that the cuts had dried blood covering them. Groaning, she covered her face in her hands. Knowing that Christi was a bit angry, Maka thought it would be best to ask Stein what both of them where thinking.

"What happened?" Maka questioned standing up from her place on the ground.

"Christi was able to bring you into her soul but it seems like her connection with your soul brought both of you back," Stein explained, wheeling his way to his desk.

"I almost had it," Christi mumbled into the palms of her hands.

"You shouldn't rush this, because this happens," Stein said, taking out a cigarette to light it.

Christi looked up out of her hands to glare at the professor.

"You both can go now. I'm thinking that we might have to include the training on the weekends as well," Stein yawned.

* * *

><p>Christi was walking alone in the school hallway on her way home. Maka had departed on her way to the library saying that she was going to study for a while. Christi yawned as she sluggishly moved through the opening doors of the school. It was getting late and she was tired. Good thing, tomorrow was Friday. Bad thing was that still was going to have training on the weekend. She was half way down the staircase when she noticed that she could hear another set of footsteps tracking right behind her. Coming to a slow stop, Christi turned around to see who was following her.<p>

Symmetrically standing behind her was Kid. Surprised, Christi tilted her head to the side.

"¿Todavía Estás aquí? (_What are you still doing here?)_" she asked the young reaper.

"Vine a guiarte en casa_ (I came to walk you home._)," he said, matter-of-factly. Christi started to feel a tingling sensation washing over her in the pit of her stomach.

'_Why do I feel this way? I think I just need more sleep._' she thought. She was not really used to this odd feeling. Then, she remembered that Kid was staring at her, that's when she started to blush.

"¿Usted realmente esperado —_hiccup_— más de una hora sólo a —_hiccup_— caminarme Inicio? (_You really waited _—_hiccup_—_ over an hour just to _—_hiccup_—_ walk me home?_)" Christi asked. She was really starting to get nervous.

"¿Por qué no, y no sería una cosa caballeroso me permiten caminar a casa esta tarde (_Why not, and it wouldn't be a gentlemanly thing for me to let you walk home this late._)," Kid said, giving an excuse. Christi's blush darkened. Not wanting to make a fool out of herself by talking again, she simply nodded.

Kid smiled and stood next to her as they continued to make their way down the steps. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about how she would nervously hiccup that made him smile. When they reached the end of the steps, Kid stopped Christi. He had a quicker method for them getting to her house.

Putting one hand out in front of himself, he summoned Beelzebub. Christi had a questionable look on her face; she remembered his skateboard from the first day that she had came to the school. But what she was wondering was why the skate board was floating this time.

Christi watched as Kid got on the board without hesitation. He then, turned around to Christi and nodded for her to follow his lead.

"¿Tú quieres obtener que? (_You want me to get on that?_)?" Christi said with surprise as she walked up closer to Kid. From hearing what Christi was saying, Kid chuckled.

"De esta manera será más rápida que caminar. Y estoy seguro de que estás cansado por lo que esto le dará algún tipo de descanso (_This way will be faster than walking. And I'm sure you're tired so this will give some kind of a break._)," Kid explained. "Ahora sólo hop on y mantenga apretado (_Now just hop on and hold on tight._)."

"Okay, but please don't drop me." Christi nervously pleaded, as she got on behind Kid. She then, quickly wrapped her arms around Kid's chest.

"You ready?" Kid asked turning his head to look at Christi.

"Yes."

With that, Beelzebub lifted completely from the ground and floated just above the roof tops of Death City. Christi gasped and wrapped her arms tighter around Kid from the sudden height difference. Kid only smiled from her reaction. Slowly he turned the Beelzebub so that they were facing the sunset.

"Doesn't it look just breathtaking?" Kid asked Christi, nudging her slightly. Christi snapped her head in the direction of the sunset.

She smiled. It did look beautiful. The warm colors of the sun danced along the edge of the land.

"It does," Christi said, without noticing that she was resting her head on Kid's shoulder. They stayed put in that position for a long period of silence before Christi yawned.

"Don't fall asleep, Christi. You wouldn't want to fall down," Kid joked with her as he started heading towards Christi's apartment. Christi, not caring if it was a joke or not, held on for her dear life to Kid as they soared through the sky.

As they grew closer to Christi's place, the speed at which Kid started to slowed down. Soon, they traveled down back to the ground in front of the destination. Christi released herself from Kid and stretched. Having all her muscles restricted the way that they did make it, she had to stretch.

"I forgot to ask you," Kid said, getting off of Beelzebub to walk Christi to the door. "How did your training go for you today?"

"Not well at all," Christi sighed as she unlocked the door.

"I'm sure you will get it with just the right practice," Kid reassured.

"Thank you… for the ride, too," Christi said. She awkwardly turned around to face Kid and gave him a hug.

Kid hugged her back. Then a thought popped up in his head. Slowing taking one arm, he tried to pull the hair tie out of Christi's pony tail. Feeling the tug on her pony tail, Christi pulled away from the hug and looked to see Kid's hand was the source of the pulling.(1)

"I was just trying to make the hug symmetrical. Your hair was the only thing in the way," Kid mumbled as Christi grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her hair, not saying a word but shaking her head.

With his hand at his side, Christi walked up to her door. "See you later Kid," she said.

Kid nodded and jumped back on Beelzebub heading home.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?"<p>

Since the moment Kid had walked through the Gallows Manor doors, Liz had been bugging him with questions. He thought he could ignore it, but he was slowly wearing away like the crayons Patti draws with.

"Come on Kid, just tell me!" Liz pleaded. Kid sighed; he was starting to get a headache, and he was wishing he was felling just like how he was when he was with Christi.

"Okay, I will. Just stop it, will you?" Kid finally said. Liz yelped and sat across from him at the dinner room table. When Kid knew that she had all her attention on him, he started.

It had been ten minutes later from when Kid started talking and he was nearly to the end. It would have been sooner, if Liz wouldn't keep stopping him to know all the little details.

"Aww… That is so sweet, Kid!" Liz swooned.

"And when we finally got home, we hugged but…" Kid said trailing off.

"But what!?" Liz shouted wanting to know more. She even leaned across the table just for the extra measure.

"I ruined it," Kid blurted out. Liz gasped.

"How?" she demanded.

"It was an honest mistake! If you understood symmetry as much as I do, you would know why it was needed," Kid warned, putting his hands up in defeat. "When I was hugging her, I tried take out her pony tail."

"Why would you do that?!" Liz asked.

"Because it would make the hug symmetrical!" Kid shouted trying to make his mistake seem logical.

"Oh dear Lord Death, there is no hope for you," Liz sighed as she face palmed.

* * *

><p>Day two for the unfortunate 'god'. Today seemed like it would be a breeze just like yesterday to him. Besides, the whole mouth glued shut thing. And he was surely going to prove that he was born to win. Black*Star walked into the DWMA to find that Patti was sitting in a lavished adorned throne with a crown on her head. What made this situation even odder was the fact that at her side she had Liz and Christi.<p>

Black*Star walked up to the scene to find out what was going on. But as he got closer to the group of girls, both Liz and Christi approached him. He stopped and gave them both a questioning look. Sighing, Liz thought she could explain.

"You can go no further peasant Black*Star. You are now in the presence of the almighty god Patti," Liz said with no enthusiasm or what so ever. Black*Star's eyes grew big by what he heard. There was no way that they were trying to do this.

"What are you talking about?!" Black*Star shouted causing both Christi and Liz to cringe.

"What we are saying is that you are not worth being in the presence of someone of such power," Christi said grinning.

"Who used to be this one guy named, what was it?" Liz cut, in getting what Christi was going on to.

"Oh, I think it started with an B," Christi said. "You wouldn't happen to know who we are talking 'bout would you?" she continued.

Black*Star couldn't handle seeing it. Patti, up on the throne, giggling without a care in the world was eating away at him slowly. He had to say something 'cause he knew he was meant to be sitting on that throne.

"I AM-"Black*Star was cut off as he was ambushed with a snowy white haired weapon.

"Black*Star, you idiot! You can't give in that quickly," Soul yelled at him with wide eyes.

"Um, why would you care anyways Soul? You really have nothing to do with this bet!" Black*Star curiously asked him.

"Because," Soul scoffed. "We get free breakfast, and it's not cool to lose a bet." Soul's mouth started to water. Black*Star looked him in the eye.

"You're right, free breakfast!" Black*Star cheered, fists pumping the air.

Liz yawned. Both her and Christi were back to either side of the throne.

"I guess that tells you who is with whom on this bet," Liz said, nodding her head over to the dumb and dumber. They heard the whole conversation, and were slightly surprised that Soul was actually planning to be giving Black*Star support to win.

"That just makes this even more fun," Christi replied, crossing her arms.

"Yay! Fun, fun, fun, fun!" Patti shouted from the throne.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day at the DWMA went on like so. Black*Star almost cracking, Soul being the cool friend he is to help him out, and Patti as the oblivious queen that she was. But it was the end of the day which meant freedom to many students, but training to Maka and Christi.<p>

Christi opened her eyes and found herself floating in her soul. She had been at least trying for ten minutes at least, and was happy to be making better progress than yesterday, but was disappointed to find that the most important thing that they needed was missing.

Maka.

Christi angrily sighed. She wasn't much of an impatient person but this training business was really getting to her. Turning around, she checked just to make sure she didn't somehow miss Maka floating around. The only thing that she could think of doing next, since she didn't have Maka to heal, was going back. And that was just a whole other problem. She still couldn't really control getting out of her soul. Christi tried imagining the hole sucking her up. After a couple of silent passing moments she could feel the familiar tugging that soon pulled her out of her soul.

Jerking her head up, Christi sighed in relief. She was back in the classroom. She looked to Maka who she was still holding her hands. Christi narrowed her eyes, when she noticed something strange. She then, quickly looked over to Stein.

"Did Maka fall asleep?" Christi asked.

Stein turned the screw in his head twice before answering.

"It seems to be that Maka is in your soul now," Stein plainly stated.

"What? I was just in there and Maka was nowhere to be seen!" Christi said, shocked. Could it even be possible that Maka could be in her soul when she wasn't?

"It is possible," Stein said, breaking Christi out of thought. "She managed to finally make it in your soul when you just left. But she can't leave without your help."

"So what you're saying is that, I have to go back?" Christi asked. She knew what he meant but she just didn't want to. She dropped her head to the side as she closed her eyes to try again.

* * *

><p>Christi sat outside on the steps to the DWMA, letting the rays from the sun warm up her skin. She was beat up, after going back into her soul to find Maka, in which she did. She ended up having a problem with not being able to heal her. Stein assumed that it was because she was drained and said that they would pick up on it tomorrow. Obviously, the time would be different since it was going to be a weekend.<p>

Christi was silent as she sat outside. Kid had once again told her that he would be escorting her home. She was waiting for him because he had told her that if he wasn't outside waiting for her, he was probably talking to his father. The stillness of the evening was just what she needed. But she heard a ruffling sound from behind her. Thinking that Kid had finally gotten done, she stood up and spoke.

"Finalmente puedo ir inicio (_Finally I can go home._)," she said, turning. Nonetheless, she jumped and screamed once she saw what was behind her, a fuzzy brown cat.

The cat hopped up as well, not expecting that kind of reaction. Christi now sat on her hands and knees on the steps. Her face was just several inches away from the cat's. The cat inspected her by twitching her whiskers.

"Meow."

Christi was frozen in her place and the only response she could give was a hiccup.

The cat looked her in the eye for a couple more seconds before it noticed her pony tail, swaying from side to side slowly. Taking quick action, the cat started to paw at her hair. Christi yelped and closed her eyes.

Christi finally opened her eyes, when the light tugging on her hair was suddenly stopped. She found Kid holding up the cat and eyeing it closely.

"This cat is perfectly symmetrical. Why can't you be more like this?" Kid asked, holding up the cat closer to Christi's face.

Christi just huffed and shoved the cat away from her face.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," she said sarcastically, getting up from all fours.

Kid sighed and summoned Beelzebub. And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Christi was lounging on the lumpy couch in the living room, when she got a text. She turned to her side and checked the message.<p>

_Liz: So what happened today with Kid?_

Christi had forgotten that she had given her number to Liz and the rest of the group.

_Christi: Well first off, got freaked out about a cat. Then, Kid showed up and told me that I should be more symmetrical like the cat. After that, he silently took me home on Beelzebub._

_Liz: You serious?! I need to have a talk with him. How's training?_

_Christi: Going nowhere :/_

_Liz: Sorry to hear that. Well, gtg bye_

Christi pressed the button to close her phone, and walked into her room, where she soon passed out on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Okay so i went out with my friend Nickey (shes a girl) and Ian on day and when we were walking home from dairy queen Ian decided to walk me home (He had a crush on me at the time) and when i got to my house we hugged but he tried to flip me over in the hug but i just pushed him a little. And as soon as i got inside the house Nickey texted me asking what happened and when i told her she was like "He totally ruined the moment!" i just thought it would be funny to add that.<strong>

**Well if you are still reading this i greatfully thank you for sticking around for my lazy ass. lol i dont know what i would do without you guys *tears up* but serously i love you all! the next chapter will be pretty easy to get finished mostly becasue its half way done. I also wanted to try a new thing here.**

**I usually get more motivated when i have people getting on me about it. so i was thinking that if you guys dont get an update or info about a new update you should start messaging me or even commenting stuff saying GET TO WORK ON FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER! or UPDATE ALREADY!**

**some authors find that annoying but for me i think it will help. "We're making this happen!" - P.S. if you can tell me where that quote is from i will make a personal shout out for you in the next chapter saying whatever you want. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Confetti: Okay i know you guys want to kill me and i understand that i would me mad too. But thing is ive been very sick lately in the doctors and they cant figure out whats going on, so ive been trasfered off to a specialist in Seattle thats hopfully got an idea of how to help me. And ive been busy with newspaper club and bowling. So anyways heres the new chapter. Ready to see who won? Cause i sure am! Oh and from a reviewer suggestion im going to add another character into the story thats going to be going after Kid, you know to add some fun drama. :) So at the end of the chapter is a profile sheet that you just need to fill out and PM back to me :3 enjoin the story.

* * *

><p>{Chapter 17}<p>

Try 'Till You Win (Part Two)

Thanks to my Beta Reader AkdC (formerly known as The Fire Stirring Ruby)

* * *

><p>It was the first week of Christi's training. Black*Star's torment had finally come to a close. The second week was half way through. Black*Star had managed to keep that impossibly annoying mouth shut and Christi soon, successfully healed Maka and the rest of the team, excluding Black*Star who Christi can't match wavelengths with. The great 'god' surprised everyone thinking that he would explode from not talking about himself. And they were right: Black*Star not talking about himself 247 was slowly killing bit by godly bit. Gloating was a drug to Black*Star and stopping a cold turkey isn't the best thing to do.

With the bet having three days left, Christi was starting to doubt the chances of her winning.

* * *

><p>"Christi, with the progress you are making, you can already stop training and return to go out on solo missions," Lord Death happily stated. "Do you agree Stein?"<p>

Stein slightly nodded. "Yes, she's ready now to go back on missions, like she has done before."

Christi smiled. She was glad. She would finally be back to go on missions again. She had a lot of catching up to do on her kishin egg souls.

"But I think before you done with the training, you should try to soul resonance with a partner," Stein added.

"I don't have a partner," Christi said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can resonate with Maka!" Lord Death advised.

"Umm… Okay, that works," Christi said.

"Instead of a healing training, just bring Maka along," Stein ordered.

Christi nodded. She left the Death Room to go and find Maka to let her know. When the doors closed, Stein turned to Lord Death.

"Anything new happening with the witch?" Stein questioned.

Lord Death bowed his head. "No. In fact, she has totally dropped off the map. I can't find a trace of her," Lord Death said, explaining the situation.

* * *

><p>"So, as both of you know, Christi has now moved on to soul resonating," Stein said, informing both of the students.<p>

"For Maka, this will be a bit simpler but for you Christi, since you have not ever resonated with anyone, it will be a challenge," Stein added.

"I've gotten this far, so I'm sure I can work my way through this," Christi confidently replied. "So… how do we start?"

"Well, since Maka has had to somewhat go into your soul before for healing, it takes off part of the edge when it comes to resonating souls," Stein told her.

"Christi, when you transform into your weapon form, you should try reaching out your soul to Maka's," he instructed.

Christi nodded her head, and looked to Maka. Silently, she transformed. She gave off a bright green light, the same shade of green as her hair. The light soon dimmed out and what landed in Maka's outstretched hands was a sleek sword.

The handle of the sword was wrapped in green and black ribbon. On one end of the handle was a big green sphere; the other was a shiny black metal guard. On either side of the guard were similar green spheres, albeit smaller. The blade of the sword was polished silver with a sharp point. On the middle of both sides were six green orbs.

Maka moved Christi back and forth a couple of times from each hand, to get a good feel of holding her.

"Wow, Christi. I like your design," Maka complimented.

"Thanks," Christi jeered. Her voice sounded a bit echoed, as she appeared in the side of the blade. "I can even do this!"

With that, the rings on the sword all popped out into green spikes.

"That's impressive," Maka noted.

"Okay, enough with the show off. Start projecting your wavelength," Stein nagged, taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

Christi closed her eyes and tried to do what Stein had said. But she was having a hard time, mostly because she had not done anything like this in a very long time. Straining herself harder, she was able to start move her soul wavelength closer to Maka's. She kept on to this struggle, until she could feel Maka's soul with her own.

"Did it work?" Christi asked, but as soon as she did, she could feel her soul snap right back.

"Yes, it was working, but you lost focus. The connection to broke apart," Stein said.

Christi sighed. "Sorry, I didn't think that would happen."

"Don't worry Christi. Next time when it happens, just try to keep that connection going and I'll try to wield you. Remember, have clear mind," Maka reminded.

Doing as she was instructed, Christi tried to concentrate on her wavelength. Christi cleared her mind. She was, slowly but surely, able to get her wavelength to merge with Maka's. When Maka sensed that they had successfully connected wavelengths, she opened her eyes.

She was surprised with what she saw. Swarming around her was the same familiar green smoke that she had seen in Christi's soul. Maka moved her hand slightly to her side. As she did, the smoke started to swirl around to Christi in sword mode and her arm that she was holding her in.

"Great, now let's see you try to defend," Stein said.

"What?" Maka asked. Stein came rushing at her, swinging his swivel chair as the answer to her question.

Being the meister, Maka swiftly blocked the attack with Christi. She jumped back to think out the next move. Within seconds, Stein threw the chair at Maka and came up to land a hit at her side. Maka raised the sword up and sliced the chair in half. She held the sword on either side and blocked the incoming blow. Stein dropped his hand, pulled out a cigarette. Maka lowered Christi to her side and sighed.

"You did well, both of you," Stein stated, lighting the cigarette.

"Really?!" Christi shouted. Her human self could be seen in the blade of the sword again, but this time it was a face of excitement.

Stein nodded as he took a long drag from the cigarette. Christi glowed a bright green color. The smoke that had been surrounding both of the young students now circled Christi. It dissolved into Christi's body.

A smile was notably plastered across her face. "So, does that mean that I'm done with my training?" Christi asked.

"In a way, yes and no," Stein said simply. Christi made a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are done with soul resonance training, but you are going to be coming back 'till the end of this week so that you can do some combat training. You know, just to sharpen up your skills."

* * *

><p>It had come down to the last day of the bet and Black*Star had yet to crack. Christi had trained with Maka and Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti. Meaning, today was going to be the day that she would battle Black*Star and Tsubaki. She knew that this would probably be her last chance or even attempt to get Black*Star to lose. It worried her. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Stein, and Christi were all crowded in one of the closed off rooms from the main gym made for personal training. Black*Star was bouncing off the walls in the small room. He couldn't wait to get back at Christi from what happened on her first day of school.<p>

"Now, I'm sure that you all by now understand how this works," Stein said, starting the small lecture that he felt was needed. "On the count of three, the fight starts."

"You ready Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked, glaring at Christi from the other side of the room.

Tsubaki nodded and prepared herself to transform. Black*Star moved his hand, blocking Tsubaki. She looked to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Tsubaki, you're going to sit this one out. This is going to be a one-on-one battle, just like last time." Tsubaki nodded again and moved to stand at the side on of Stein.

"Are you ready to get the beat down of your life!?" Black*Star overconfidently shouted, moving down to a fighting stance.

"I'm sure I can beat you again if I did it the first time!" Christi yelled back to him.

"Enough with your small talk, now one… Two… Three!" Stein shouted.

Black*Star was the first to start charging, his fist ready. In response, Christi crouched down, preparing for the incoming blow. Black*Star's fist flew right through the air. Black*Star confused, looked up at Christi and saw that she had twisted her body to avoid the hit. She smirked at his clueless look, but the smirk was soon wiped off her face as she fell over onto her side from losing her balance.

Black*Star laughed. It was such a failure on her part that was simply stupid. Christi cursed under her breath. Black*Star quickly made his way over to Christi and punched her. A high pitched yelp and a cuss word in Spanish escaped her lips. Black*Star smiled. Finally, something this week was going great for him. Nevertheless, as Black*Star was distracted, Christi turned her right arm into the blade of the sword and smacked the side of his face. The smack from the blade making contact with Black*Star's face was so loud that it made Tsubaki and Stein both flinch.

"Aaaahhhh!" Black*Star shouted as he moved from under Christi.

Taking advantage of the moment, Christi hastily got up and transformed the other arm into the blade of the sword. She started running at Black*Star, who was now aware of what was happening. Christi smiled as she closed in closer on Black*Star. She positioned the blade, so she could cut his upper arm. But as the blade inched closer to him, he caught the blade with one hand. Christi suddenly stopped to register what Black*Star did.

When looked at by first glance, it looks like the blade didn't affect his hand at all, but when you examine it better, you could see that the blade did leave behind a mark. A small cut about 2 inches long was engraved to the palm of his hand. It wasn't deep at all, which was surprising. It was only as deep as a paper cut. A minimal amount of blood was slowly seeping out of the cut.

"How did you… What?" Christi openly questioned stuttering in the process.

"Hahaha!" Black*Star gleefully laughed. "You're going to-" Black*Star stopped mid-sentence when he felt a sharp pain in his hand that replaced the minor dull pain from before.

He looked to find that Christi had released the green spikes from the blade. He then looked to her, seeing the smile that he had not too long ago painted on her face instead. Having a late reaction, Black*Star did what any normal person would do. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he screamed as he moved his hand.

Christi turned on her heel and kicked Black*Star in his side. Not in the ready stance for the blow, he fell to his hands and knees. Black*Star speedily pounced on Christi, bringing them both down to the ground. Black*Star tugged his arms from underneath her.

"Soul Menace!" Black*Star shouted.

Christi yelped from the burst of energy surging through her body. Black*Star stood up and smiled.

"Well, I guess-" Black*Star started.

"No! I'm not done with you yet!" Christi shouted at Black*Star, grabbing his leg. Black*Star looked down at her and smiled.

"Bring it."

"Gladly."

Christi turned her arm into the blade with the spikes, shooting out. She shakily stood up and slapped the pokey blade into the back of Black*Star. Black*Star cringed and turned around to grab Christi around the neck with both hands. Needing to use both hands against him, Christi returned her arm back to normal and started clawing at his hands. Black*Star lifted Christi off of the ground and threw her against one of the brick walls.

Christi's head was spinning. Black*Star was definitely bringing his all which was a little too much for Christi to handle. She started to cough a bit as the smoke around her started to disperse. With the smoke completely cleared away, she could see Black*Star and his overly possible grin. She knew she couldn't go on much more, but what else could she do?

Then, an idea popped up into her head. As the idea sunk into her brain, she smirked. This was going to be her last hope and she was positive it would work. Christi watched as Black*Star approached her; it was nerve-racking to watch as your awaiting doom walked right up to you. But if Christi wanted this plan to work, she was going to lay a waiting goose.

"So, you don't feel like fighting anymore?" Black*Star asked. Christi shook her head.

"If she decided to not fight anymore that means that you win," Stein said, popping into the action. Black*Stars eyes lit up with excitement. Christi smiled inwardly because she knew what was to come next.

"Hahahaha! I have-" Black*Star stopped himself short. With the feelings of winning overruling him, he had almost forgotten about the bet that was still lingering.

"I mean, I have had the honor of fighting you Christi," Black*Star said through his teeth.

"You can't be serious," Christi yelled with frustration. Christi's last plan was to let Black*Star win, with the hopes of him gloating afterwards. But with Black*Star persistently being quick on his feet, he managed to score the final point, and now all she had to show for her effort was the feeling of failure and minor cuts. (Which would heal soon enough.)

"You definitely proved that you are skilled enough to handle missions on your own," Stein informed. "So, report to Lord Death to receive a mission report. He picked one for you that he wants to see you take on."

Christi stood up and glared at Black*Star. "I would be more excited about this if it wasn't for me losing the bet," she said through locked teeth.

As a reply, Black*Star cockily smiled.

"Tsubaki! Now that I'm done fighting this lightweight, we can go!" he shouted as he ran to the side of his weapon.

"Hey, Black*Star, you do know that I let you win right?!" she screamed at him as he carelessly walked out of the room with Tsubaki.

"This is Black*Star we are talking about. He's never going to let this go," Stein added as he walked out of the room leaving Christina by herself.

Christi groaned and made her way out of the room. When she made it out of the school, she noticed Black*Star standing with Maka and the rest of the gang.

'_Did they really decide to wait for me?'_ she plastered on a small smile. As she got closer to the group, she didn't want to seem like a sore loser.

"So Christi, I heard that you lost the bet and the fight. You know what that means!" Soul stated excitedly. Maka nudged him with her elbow and gave him a look.

"Yeah, Black*Star here won," she said, rolling her eyes.

Black*Star, Soul and Patti cheered.

"Patti! I thought that you wanted Christi to win?" Liz speculated, crossing her arms.

"But we get breakfast" was Patti's only answer, which did answer the question. Free breakfast, what could be better?

"What time do you guys want to come over tomorrow? And what would you all like to have?" Christi asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Whatever you can make would be fine," Tsubaki answered.

"Bacon!" wailed Soul, Black*Star, and Patti.

"French toast would be great," Maka supplied.

"Strawberry waffles with whipped cream," Liz said, mouthwatering.

"I don't know what I should pick," Crona silently said.

"Okay, so what time again?" Christi said, asking the question a second time.

"You could make it brunch so we could all show up at noon," Tsubaki suggested.

"That works," Christi inquired. "Well, I better be going now so I can get all the things I'm going to need for tomorrow."

The gang dispersed all their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Christi was walking down the street on her way to Death Mart to get the supplies she needed for the meals she was going to make. She was almost there when she noticed that the surroundings of the street were vaguely familiar. She came to a stop and turned down one corner. She continued on walking and came to a halt. She stared at the wall in front of her and got down on her knees.<p>

The burning sensation of tears rimmed her eyes as she started to hiccup. With all self-control lost, she let the tears fall. All of the emotions she was trying so hard to keep closed up unleashed a wave of pain. At this point, she didn't care who came and saw her like this. There was only one thing on her mind. She stayed like that in the secluded alleyway for what seemed hours.

Above her watched a silent Death the Kid. He wasn't following her. He just came out for a ride to see the sunset on Beelzebub when he heard the cries of a young girl. He didn't want to interrupt because he really didn't know what he would do if he did approach her. He continued watching, eyeing her sadly until she calmed herself and left.

When he was sure she was gone, he dived down into the alleyway to do some searching. He furrowed his eyebrows; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No writing on the walls, or signs. He looked down and noticed that the pavement was slightly stained a dark brown color.

'_That's odd, I wonder what that is,'_ he thought. With nothing else to find, he continued on his way home. He didn't feel in the mood for watching the sunset anymore.

* * *

><p>Well that was somewhat depressing lol. So before i give you the profile form i say a couple more things.<p>

1. I was wondering if you guys would like it if i did a Christmas special of For The Love of Christi? And if i was to make one would you want it to be part of the story or not? (like a side story)

2. I will decide which character im picking about maybe one or two chapters later or sooner depends how many i get and if the charcter fits in the story. Also if i dont pick your charcter no hard feelings it might be because that character is similar to one of my OC's that will come in later or something else. but if i like them enought i might just add them in as a back round character. lastly please dont make a mary sue. ***send in as many as you want of oc's***

3. Please review :D

* * *

><p>Character Profile<p>

*General*

Name:

Nickname (don't have to have one):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age:

Birthday/Year:

How many years enrolled in DWMA:

Meister or Weapon:

If weapon, what weapon is your character?:(extra points for a cool weapon like mirror, or soccer ball)

Do they have a stereotype? If so list:

*Appearance*

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Type of body build:

Height:

Nationality:

Skin Tone:

Facial Markings:

Accessories:

*Clothes*

Everyday Clothes:

School Clothes(if they have one):

Mission clothing( if they have one):

PJs:

Swimsuit:

Formal:

*Personal*

Soul Wavelength- (gentle, selfish, hyperactive, calm, caring, etc.)

Soul Color and appearance:

Soul Resonnace:(dont have to have one)

Fighting types or abilities:

Flirt Type:

Personality Description:

Physical/Mental Health:

Speech Patterns/Frequently Used Phrases:

Language(s):

Friends/Allies:

Enemies:

Good Traits (at least two):

Bad Traits (at least two):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History up To Now (be descriptive please):

Hobbies:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Natural Talents:

Temperament:

Both Happiest and Saddest Moments:

What is this character's major goal?

Why is this goal so important to this character?

Songs that describe them or an event in their life (list as many as you like):


	18. Chapter 18

**Confetti: Right now at this point i give you guys full freedom to flame me and possibly kill me if you want. I know i havent updated in a really long time and written you a Christmas Specail. Im sorry, live still isnt being its best to me. My health has gotten worse and im dealing with a close friend of mine who is suicidal. So things have been tough. **

**I tried to fit in time to write but here is my daily schedule. Waske up in the morning, go to school, go to bowling game/practice, go home and do school work, do house chores, go to sleep late. **

**So ive been tired out, and my bad health isnt helping either. But on the bright side bowling is now over so i have more time at home which means more time to write. And ive got 1/3 of chapter 19 written! Look forward to that at least...**

* * *

><p>{Chapter 18}<p>

Food For Thought

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon and other heavenly breakfast goods drifted through Christi's small apartment as she worked on finishing all of the different entrees. Her hair wasn't in its normal side pony tail. Instead, she had her hair tied up in a messy bun. A thin layer of flour covered the small kitchen floor as she hurried her way from one end to the other. With most of the food items almost completely done, she started to set the table when she heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"Come in!" she shouted as she continued working.

The door opened as the whole crew piled into the apartment. They stood at the door for a good second, awkwardly watching her cook. When Christi noticed their eyes on her, she turned around. That's when the group shuffled their feet and walked to seat themselves at the crowded table.

"Christi, are you sure you don't need any help?" a concerned Tsubaki asked.

"No, I'll be fine. And I agreed to this, so I have to do it."

But the caring person that is Tsubaki, got up and helped Christi with finishing the food. Both of them emerged from the kitchen with the rest of the food. Once everyone was all seated, they dug in. Patti screeched, pulling out a jar of Nutella and a spoon. Christi gave a quizzical look and turned to the older sibling answers.

"She forgot to tell you to buy Nutella. She loves that stuff," Liz explained.

"What is Nutella?"

Silence enveloped the room. All eyes turned to her. Christi uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

"Come on, don't just stare at _*hiccup*_ me like that."

"How in the world can you not know what Nutella is?!" Patti shouted, almost leaping over the table to be face-to-face with Christi.

"_Kid, vouspouvezm'expliquerce qui se passe?_" (Kid, can you explain to me what's going on?) Christi asked, turning to him.

"It's a hazelnut spread that people love because it tastes like chocolate."

"Here, try some," Patti said, handing her a bacon strip dipped in it.

Christi looked at the offered bacon, grabbed it and took a small bite. Patti watched in anticipation for a response.

"This tastes amazing!" Christi gushed as she swiped bacon from the platter.

She then, dipped it in the Nutella and ate it. Patti started giggling and followed along with Christi. The rest of the group cringed in disgust as they watched them eat. But with time, they all continued to eat their own food. They all laughed and mingled when Patti grabbed her bowl of cereal that she had dished herself and threw it to the wall.

Liz was the first to speak up.

"Patti, what is wrong with you? Why did you do that? Go clean it up."

Tsubaki silently got up. Patti stood and blocked Tsubaki's path by placing her arm in the way.

"No. Don't you dare try to save them. I want to watch them suffer," Patti huskily whispered.

Everyone's wide eyes watched as Patti started to evilly giggle.

Liz turned to Maka, "I think she has too much Nutella,"

Maka slightly nodded.

"I heard that!" Patti said, turning to her sister.

Liz just scowled back at her.

"Um… Soul, I think it might be time for us to leave," Maka announced to her weapon partner.

"What? But I still haven't eaten all the bacon!" he screamed, his mouth full of bacon.

"Just grab some and let's go," she urged, standing.

Soul stood, grabbing two fistfuls of bacon and proceeded to stuff them into his jacket pockets.

"Thanks for having us over. The food was great," Maka said, walking to the door.

"Thanks for the bacon," Soul said, closing the door behind them.

"I think it's time that we should be going too, Patti," Liz concluded.

Patti turned to face her sister again, "Okay!"

"Same for us," Tsubaki added. "But I'll first help you with this mess."

"I'll stay and help Tsubaki, besides Patti is my weapon. Liz, just take Patti home with you. I'll be there soon," he said as he stood up.

Liz nodded, clutching Patti's arm and walked out the door. Trailing behind was Tsubaki and Black*Star, who was carrying his plate.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your plate back. Thanks for inviting us," Tsubaki promised as she closed the door.

That left Christi alone with Kid. Christi walked into the kitchen and came back with two dish clothes. She handed one to Kid, as she returned the bowl and spoon back to the kitchen.

When she came back, she found Kid furiously wiping up the milk and fruit loops.

"Thanks for staying to help," Christi thanked, going down on her knees.

Kid huffed. "This mess is unsymmetrical."

Christi sighed. "Yes. I know that. But isn't that a good reason why we should clean it?"

"But it isn't working," Kid bellowed as he threw the towel into the milky mess.

Christi flinched when a splash back of milk had hit her face.

"Kid, you stayed so that you could help me. You throwing a fit isn't going to help me. So, could you just forget that the mess is unsymmetrical for just a minute so that we can clean it up?"

Christi took the dish cloth that he had thrown and placed it into his hands.

"Please?" she asked, grabbing his hands.

"Sorry _*Hiccup* _for that," she apologized.

Silently, they got to work on cleaning up the cereal mess.

"Thanks for helping with… you know," Kid implied.

"No need to thank me," Christi nodded. "It's just how I was raised."

"Speaking of how you were raised, don't you think I don't know it's coming up," Kid slyly said.

"What do you mean?" Christi asked, confused.

"The big one-six," he stated.

Christi blushed. "How did you know?"

"Come on, I'm Death the Kid. I just know these things."

"So you think you're so awesome, because you're Death the Kid?" Christi chuckled.

"I feel offended by your tone," he answered in a joking matter.

"Well, maybe you should," Christi joked, sticking a tongue out at him.

He smirked. Soon enough, the milky mess was all clean and Kid was standing outside at the door. Christi stood outside as the afternoon air rustled her hair.

"Thanks for the breakfast, and happy early birthday," Kid said.

Christi blushed again.

"No problem."

Kid turned, walking down the steps toward the street.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You look symmetrical with your hair down," he added before flying away on Beelzebub.

_*hiccup*_

Christi's blush darkened as she walked inside and closed the door.

'_What is it about Kid that makes me feel sick?' _

* * *

><p>"So did you kiss her?" Liz asked when Kid walked in the door.<p>

"Why would I do something silly like that?" Kid questioned, slightly blushing.

He quickly made a dash for the stairs in hopes to avoid any more questions from Liz.

"Ugh!" an angry Liz fell to the floor.

Patti could be heard from the other room laughing at her sister.

'_At this rate they'll be shriveled up prunes before they get together,' _ Liz thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Confetti: I know this chapter is short, i actualy ment to add a small portion of chapter 19 to it but i realised i wouldnt have time to because im leaving to Seattle for my doctors appointment on Sunday afternoon. So i decided to just post it as is. Wish me luck with my Seattle doctor trip, and hopfully the drive will inspire me to write. :)<strong>

****Also as i have planned the oc's that _i'm deciding on _will make their debut appearance in chapter 20! yay!****

****But if you want to you can still send in another oc through p.m. or update or change somethings with one you have already sent in!****

**MiRcAlEs :o) - Cookies to whoever gets this refernce!**

**Love you all! ~Cofetti108**


End file.
